Avatar: The Legend of Phoenix
by theAceAttorneyRises
Summary: After returning to being a defense attorney after seven long years, Phoenix Wright goes to visit an old friend. However during his trip he inadvertently discovers his true destiny. Set 3 months after AJ and 1,000 years after LoK.
1. Book 1: Elements of the Turnabout

**Avatar: The Legend of Wright**

Maya: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. Long ago many people known as benders could control one of

these four elements through the art of bending; however there was one who could bend all four

elements, the Avatar. The Avatar kept the world in balance and harmony. When one

Avatar's time in this world would end, like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar

would begin anew. But the Avatar was no longer needed in this world so the cycle ended and the

Avatar vanished from the world. Over time bending disappeared from this world as well. The

world moved on and bending fell into the realm of myth and legend to be forever forgotten… until now…

**Book 1: Fire**

**Elements of the Turnabout**

Location: Kurian Village

Time: 6:00 pm. December 25, 2026

The train had finally come to a stop. Phoenix smiled as he looked out the train window fondly remembering his previous trips to this place. He turned over to Apollo and Trucy; Apollo had fallen asleep on the ride over and Trucy was playfully flicking the spikes in his hair.  
"Hey Polly! We're here!" Trucy shouted in the young defense attorney's ear. Apollo jolted up from the shear shock.  
"Could you please not do that Trucy!? I almost had a heart attack!" the young defense attorney said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Ahhh, don't be such a baby Apollo. Besides, she's right we are here." Phoenix said with a smirk as he rose from his seat adjusting the beanie on his head. The trio made their way out of the train. Apollo looked around the environment and observed the snowy area. He was rather taken back at how old the place looked.

"So… Where is here Mr. Wright?"

"Kurain Village. It's always been a beautiful place; so peaceful, so majestic, so quiet…."

"NIIIIIICK!"

"Ok, maybe not that last part." Phoenix turned to look for the source of the gleeful voice. The source of the noise came from none other than the village's master herself, Maya Fey. Not much had changed about her in those long seven years; sure she was taller, more mature, and wore her master's talisman instead of the amber colored magatama that she wore as an acolyte but she was still the same ol' Maya Fey. She ran up and wrapped her arms around Phoenix, Phoenix has to spin with her momentum otherwise he'd have his backside firmly planted in the snow. The two greeted each other with a heartfelt laugh.

"Nick! I'm so glad you could make it!" The spirit medium said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh! And you must be Trucy and Polly. Nick's told me so much about you two. Merry Christmas!" Maya giggled as she gave one of Apollo's spikes a quick flick.

"Um… Actually m'am my name's…" Apollo responded meekly before getting interrupted by Trucy hyperactively hopping around Maya.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! A-ARE YOU MY NEW MOMMY?"

"You bet she is!" A voice sounded from off in the distance. The group turned their heads to see a teenage girl in a pink acolyte robe walking towards them.  
"Hey Pearls! It's been a while hasn't it?" Phoenix said as he ruffled his hand through Pearl's hair.

"Too long Mr. Nick." The sixteen year old responded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well Pearls I promise things will be different now. All thanks to this horned beast right here." Phoenix chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Apollo's shoulder while Apollo just stood there smiling sheepishly.

"Pearly, why don't you take Polly and Trucy inside? Nick and I will catch up."

"Yes, Mystic Maya! I'll leave you two alone so you can be lovey dovey!" Pearl beamed as she took Trucy and Apollo by their hands and led them inside the wooden building.

"It feels good doesn't it? Not to have to meet in secret anymore while wearing some silly disguise." Maya said as she turned her head to Phoenix.

"Silly? That fake moustache really suited you." Phoenix said with a chuckle as Maya playfully slapped him on the arm. "Yeah, it really does… Everything's finally behind us. No more secrets, no more illegal investigations, and most importantly, no more Kristoph. He's locked up for good. I don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore."

"Nick, I'm sorry I haven't gone by and visited in the last three months. I really wanted to be there once I heard that your name was cleared. It's just that the elders found some stupid old scroll and we've been spending the last three months trying to figure out what it means…"

"I should be the one apologizing Maya. Seven years… For seven years I distanced myself from both you and Pearls… Sure, you and I met in secret once a month in the city but the both of you deserved better than that… I was just being paranoid." Maya placed her hand on Phoenix's face and looked into his eyes.

"It's all in the past now. We have a bright future ahead of us. Now c'mon let's go inside and eat, I'm starving!"

Apollo, Trucy, and Pearl were already seated at the table. Apollo sat there bored resting his elbow on the table with his chin dug into his palm while Pearl and Trucy were making arrangements for Phoenix and Maya's wedding. Maya walked in and took her seat at the head of the table. Phoenix walked over to the coat rack and removed both his beanie and jacket revealing that he was wearing his signature blue suit with his old attorney's badge pinned on his lapel. He hung his jacket on the coat rack and took a seat next to Trucy and Maya.

"Now that your name's cleared you don't have to go around dressed as a hobo anymore Nick." Maya joked as she took a sip from her water.

"Haha, yeah. I was worried this old thing wouldn't fit anymore. Luckily for me it still does." The server then walked into the room carrying a large, expensive looking tray. He placed the tray in the middle of the table.

"As requested by Master Fey…" Phoenix shot an impressed look to Maya and mouthed the word "Master" while Maya just grinned and mouthed back "Isn't it great!". "…Cooked to elegant perfection your cheeseburgers… Are served!" The server dramatically removed the tray's lid revealing a monstrous pile of cheeseburgers.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Maya announced cheerfully as she immediately scooped up two cheeseburgers. Everyone sat around the table enjoying their dinner, laughing, and talking until the air was made tense as one of the Kurain Elders entered the room. True to her title she was an elderly woman who stood hunched over on her cane.

"Mystic Maya, we have important news regarding the scroll in the treasure room."

"Can't this wait Mystic Ellen?" Maya inquired as she wiped her mouth with her napkin trying her best to look elegant.

"It is very important news I'm afraid… If your friends are done eating they may wait for you in the treasure room while we discuss the matter in the treasure room's sacred chamber."

Maya rose from her seat, "Fine, I'll be back soon. Just don't go and open the Christmas presents without me ok!" Maya exited the dining hall at Mystic Ellen's side.

Phoenix rose from his seat as well and fixing his tie, "I'll be in the treasure room if any of you need anything." Phoenix then proceeded to leave the room as well. Apollo looked around for a bit, shrugged his shoulders, got up and followed Phoenix while Trucy and Pearl continued to plan Phoenix and Maya's wedding. Phoenix and Apollo entered the sacred treasure room and began to observe to ancient relics that covered the room's walls in awe.

"This place is giving off a weird vibe Mr. Wright." Apollo said as he slowly turned and examined the room.

"Yeah… Hey Apollo check this out!" Apollo stopped looking at a strange, green, seven branched sword and walked over to his boss. "This must be the scroll they were talking about… Let's see… It says 'Water, earth, fire, air. These are the four elements that the Avatar must master in order to bring balance and harmony to the world. Although the Avatar has long since vanished from our world he will return to it once this scroll has been found…' Huh… Pretty weird, sounds like one of those cartoons Maya would watch." Phoenix said as he placed his hand on his chin and tapped his cheek with his index finger.

"Wow, I didn't know you could read… Uh… Whatever language that is Mr. Wright… Looks like Chinese…" Phoenix cocked an eyebrow at Apollo.

"What are you talking about Apollo? It's in plain English. See…" Just as Phoenix tapped the scroll with his index finger his mind began flooding with various images such as a bald acolyte with strange markings on his body wielding a staff and a dark skinned girl riding what appeared to be a polar bear dog through the snow. Phoenix closed his eyes and grasped his head in pain as he fell to his knees while the images bombarded his mind.

"M-MR. WRIGHT ARE YOU OK!?" Apollo yelled as he crouched down and grabbed Phoenix's shoulders. Phoenix rose to his feet and let out a scream of pain which caused the scroll to burst into flames. Apollo just backed away in fear and watched as Phoenix finally opened his eyes and released a tremendous blue glow. The glow finally died down and Phoenix returned back to normal breathing heavily. "M-Mr. Wright are you ok?" Apollo asked timidly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I don't know what came over me." Phoenix's head still throbbed but the pain had subsided. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at the scroll. "Apollo?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" Apollo replied meekly.

"The scroll's on fire…"

"Yes, yes it is."

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME PUT IT OUT!" Phoenix panicked as he searched around the room. His eyes met with a water faucet in the corner of the room, he jolted over to the water faucet "Apollo, grab that bucket of water so we can fill it up." Apollo quickly grabbed the bucket and rushed to Phoenix. "Ngh, the darn handle's stuck." Phoenix grunted as he attempted to turn the rusted faucet knob. "Ok, c'mon turn you stupid handle…" The old rusted handle finally gave way and snapped off causing water to spray out. Phoenix closed his eyes and lifted his hands to shield his face from the water. Something was off however… He wasn't getting wet. Phoenix opened his eyes and saw Apollo just standing there staring in disbelief with his jaw dropped. Phoenix looked towards the faucet and saw that the water that had sprayed out at him looked as though it were frozen in time. He turned and saw that Maya and Mystic Ellen had recently entered the room as well; both of them wore shocked expressions on their faces. Phoenix then broke the silence with a sheepish reply,"Uhhh… I can explain… You see… Ummm… Apollo did it!" Phoenix pointed accusingly towards Apollo which unfroze the water causing it to spray on Phoenix.

"What!? No I didn't! You touched the scroll and it just consumed itself in flames!" Apollo replied pointing back to Phoenix. Maya just stood there with a concerned look on her face while Mystic Ellen stared at her. Mystic Ellen then turned to Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, Mr. Justice… We need to talk… Now." She spoke with an urgent tone in place of the angry tone Phoenix was expecting.

"Mystic Ellen you don't think that…" Maya's question was interrupted by Mystic Ellen turning to her and nodding.

"How else would you explain it Mystic Maya?" Maya didn't know how to answer Mystic Ellen's question.

"Mystic Ellen, I'm sorry about the scroll. I don't know what happened I was just reading it and…" Phoenix was quickly interrupted by Maya before he could finish his apology.

"Wait! You were able to read it Nick!?" Maya's expression grew more concerned as she stepped towards Phoenix. "What did it say?" Phoenix looked around in confusion and thought to himself (Why's everyone so surprised I was able to read it!? It was in plain English!).

"It said something about some Avatar person who was supposed to master all four elements and bring harmony to this world, and that he was supposed to return… Honestly, it sounded like one of your Saturday morning cartoons Maya." Before Maya was able to speak Mystic Ellen chuckled and spoke.

"Incredible… Absolutely incredible." Mystic Ellen smiled and walked up to Phoenix. "Do you realize what this means?" She said as her frail old hands took hold of Phoenix's hand.  
"What? That I can read?" Phoenix answered as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nick, the scroll was written in an ancient form of Chinese that had been lost over the years. Mystic Ellen here had just finished deciphered what it meant during our dinner. So either you took a class on lost, ancient Chinese languages back at Ivy University or the scroll presented itself to you." The Kurain master looked at the elder for confirmation of her theory. The elder nodded and spoke.

"Tell me young man, when you touched the scroll. What exactly happened?"

"…I don't know. My head started pounding and images of different people started to flood my mind."

"Could you describe at least one of these people?"

"There was one who kind of stuck out. He was bald, had an Abe Lincoln beard, but the thing that stuck out the most was the blue arrow he had tattooed on his head."

"The Avatar Aang…" The elder whispered to herself.

"The who?"

"One of the previous Avatars. He was the Avatar who ended the 100 year war and ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity… All when he was only 12 years old." Mystic Ellen explained as she looked up to Phoenix.

"…Right… And this is important because…?"

"Because you ARE the Avatar… The scroll was revealing to you your past lives!" The elder said excitedly.

"Because I'm the what!?" Phoenix asked while recoiling back in shock.

"Mystic Ellen we don't know that for sure." Maya interrupted placing her hand on the elder's shoulder. "What are the chances that my best friend's the Avatar?"

"You witnessed him use waterbending to prevent himself from being sprayed by the faucet Mystic Maya, we all did! And the scroll didn't ignite itself in flames; Mr. Wright's abilities had kicked in when the scroll was showing him his past lives."

"Now that you mention it the scroll did ignite as soon as Mr. Wright screamed…" Apollo added before Phoenix shot a glance at him. Apollo smiled apologetically at Phoenix.

"I'm sorry Mystic Ellen but you're going to need more proof than tha…" Phoenix was interrupted mid sentence by Mystic Ellen throwing a stone at him. Phoenix reacted quickly much like he did when the water sprayed at him by lifting his hands in front of him and recoiling back. Phoenix looked in shock as he saw that the stone Mystic Ellen had thrown at him stopped in its tracks.

"That proof enough for you sonny?" Mystic Ellen replied with a chuckle. "What you did just now is called earthbending, the ability to control the earth that lies beneath our feet. What you did when you stopped yourself from being sprayed with water is called waterbending, the ability to manipulate water. And when you accidently set fire to our scroll that is called firebending, the ability to create and manipulate fire. All you need is your airbending but that should kick in sooner or later…"

"Uhhh, Maya? Apollo? How about we open those Christmas presents now?" Phoenix inquired as he turned his head to both Maya and Apollo.

"You don't believe me?" Mystic Ellen asked.

"I'm sorry but it all seems a bit farfetched… I'm just a defense attorney. I'm no mystical hero."

"I understand Mr. Wright. But you were destined for great things… You'll come to realize this soon enough." Mystic Ellen said as she left for her quarters. "Merry Christmas Mr. Wright, I hope you enjoy your stay." With Mystic Ellen gone Phoenix, Maya, and Apollo all stood in an awkward silence in the treasure room.

"…Sooo… About those presents…" Apollo said finally breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah! Trucy and Pearls are probably getting tired of waiting…" Phoenix added.

"So what are we waiting for? C'mon! The presents are in the Sacred Hall." Maya said enthusiastically as if nothing happened.

Everyone sat around the Christmas tree in the Sacred Hall looking through the presents trying to find their own gifts. Phoenix found one for him from Maya. He smiled as he opened the gift to reveal a coffee mug that read "World's Best Lawyer" Phoenix chuckled at the gift "Thanks Maya, I love it. Oh and better luck next time Apollo…" Apollo merely sighed as he unwrapped his present from Trucy.

"Hair gel?"

"Yeah! For your antennas!" Trucy laughed. "Merry Christmas Polly." She said as she hugged Apollo.

"It's ok Apollo. We can't all have hair as natural as mine." Phoenix chuckled to himself. He turned and saw Maya searching franticly through the pile of presents looking for one with her name on it. She squealed with delight when she found the one marked to her from Phoenix. She brutally ripped off the wrapping paper and starred at her gift in utter shock and disbelief.

"T-the limited edition 10th anniversary Steel Samurai action figure signed by Will Powers! Nick, how much did this cost!?" Maya yelled with excitement. Apollo just cocked an eyebrow in confusion wondering to himself how the wise master of an entire village could get so excited over a children's toy.

"Ohhh you know… $150…" Phoenix said under his breath. "And that's because I actually took it to Mr. Powers for him to sign it." Maya lunged at Phoenix and ensnared him in a giant hug.

"Oh Nick! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! This almost tops the locket you gave me seven years ago, almost." She said with a smile as she opened her master's talisman and pulled out a gold locket that had a burger engraved on the front of it.

"Aw man, and I thought this one would do it for sure." Phoenix replied with a smirk.

Everybody finished unwrapping their presents; Along with the coffee mug Phoenix got a new toilet brush and a new tie, Apollo got hair gel from Trucy and a pudding cup from Phoenix, Pearl got a new teddy bear from Maya and a fairy princess book from Phoenix, Trucy got a deck of cards from Apollo and a new wand from Phoenix, and Maya got her Steel Samurai figure, some shampoo from Pearl, and a beanie that said "Mama" from Trucy. Once everyone finished opening their Christmas presents they went to their rooms and went to sleep, everyone except for Phoenix, who was outside looking out onto the frozen lake.

"Is what happened inside the treasure room still troubling you?"

Phoenix turned and saw Maya walking towards him. Her long, black was loose and she was in her Pink Princess pajamas. She placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder and looked out onto the lake with him. It was a silence that wasn't uncomfortable but instead it was a peaceful silence that Phoenix never thought he'd be able to experience with Maya around.

"No, it's not." Phoenix said finally breaking the silence.

"Really? Because you're revolving two pebbles around your hand." Maya asked pointing to his hand. Phoenix looked down and saw that he was subconsciously using earthbending to make two pebbles revolve around his hand. He released a frightened gasp and shook his hand, causing the pebbles to fall lifelessly to the floor. He fixed his gaze back onto the frozen river.

"Maya… Who am I?" He asked without breaking his gaze.

"You're Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney… One plus one equals two."

"What?"

"It's what I do to make sure I don't have amnesia. 'My name is Maya Fey, one plus one equals two'"

"That's not what I meant… when I said 'Who am I' " Phoenix chuckled "This whole Avatar thing it's so… Surreal… My life had just finally gotten back to normal and then this happens…"

"Nick, your best friend is a spirit medium, and both your apprentice and your daughter have super eyeball powers… Your life is anything but normal, Avatar or not." Phoenix laughed at the realization.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that… But still… Am I really the Avatar? From what that scroll said the Avatar is supposed to be this hero who represented strength and power! I-I'm just a normal guy who just got his job back." Maya turned and looked at Phoenix, she clutched her Master's Talisman.

"Nick, do you remember the significance of the Master's Talisman?" She opened her talisman and brought out the locket Phoenix got for her seven years ago. She held the locket up to Phoenix and opened it revealing a picture of Phoenix and Pearl from before Phoenix lost his attorney's badge. "In the talisman we hold the pictures of the people we hold the closest to our heart, our pillars of strength. Nick, you are the bravest and most heroic man I've ever met. I didn't feel worthy to lead Kurain Village… I still don't… But I looked up to you as one of my pillars of strength to give me some of your strength and determination to help me lead this village."

"Maya, you've revolutionized Kurain. You brought it back to prominence, you rebuilt it from a dying village blinded by tradition turned it into something great. You tore down generations of needless family bloodshed and turned Kurain into a democracy where instead of the title of master being passed down from mother to daughter, people can choose who they want to lead them."

"And I wouldn't have been able to do that without you Nick. I would've given up if I didn't keep looking to you for inspiration. You keep moping over how you weren't able to be here for me for the past seven years but you were Nick! You were always with me! …Right here." Maya said as she clutched her locket "So if anyone is Avatar material Nick… It's you." Phoenix smiled with a tear falling down his eye; he turned to Maya and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Maya…" Maya smiled and hugged Phoenix back.

She patted his back reassuringly and chuckled, "Was that a tear? You big baby…" Phoenix and Maya released each other from their grasp. "I'm going to sleep it's getting late." Maya said with a yawn as she walked back inside.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning Maya." Phoenix turned and looked at the pebbles he was messing around with earlier. He focused on them while lifting his hand, the pebbles rose with his and Phoenix swung his arm and flung the pebbles into the distance with his newfound earthbending. "…Hmmm…" Phoenix mumbled to himself as he walked inside not knowing that he was being watched from the distance by Mystic Ellen who simply smiled to herself and walked back to her chambers.

Location: ?

Date/Time: ?

"W-where am I?" Phoenix groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and rose from the cold, hard earth beneath him. Phoenix looked up and saw that the sky was on fire due to a massive comet that consumed the night sky. The comet's light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded Phoenix. Once Phoenix regained his vision he saw that the comet had disappeared from the sky and that he was all alone in a dark room. Phoenix heard footsteps walking towards him; Phoenix looked around to try to find the source of sound and called out "Trucy? Maya? …Apollo?"

"Hello Avatar…" the gravelly and baritone voice spoke from the darkness. "…I told you that I would destroy you…" A masked, hooded figure leapt out from the darkness and engulfed Phoenix in said darkness. Phoenix screamed in terror as he awoke in a cold sweat and found himself back in bed at Kurain Village.

"Bad dream?" Phoenix looked up and saw that Mystic Ellen was in his room with a hot cup of tea. "I leave all of our guests a nice, hot cup of tea in their room for when they wake up." (But wouldn't the tea be cold by the time they wake up?) Phoenix wondered to himself as he got out of bed.

"Thank you Mystic Ellen." Phoenix said as he accepted the cup from the elder.

"Oh please no need to thank me."

Phoenix starred into his cup. Mystic Ellen smiled and proceeded to walk out of the room before Phoenix spoke "Mystic Ellen earlier you said that I was destined for great things… What did you mean by that?"

"I meant that you will be an excellent Avatar…" Mystic Ellen responded with a smile "They always are." She added before finally leaving the room.

"Right, excellent Avatar…" Phoenix said to himself as he starred at his own reflection in the tea. He put the cup down and got out of bed. Phoenix washed up, changed out of his blue pajamas into his usual blue suit and left for the dining hall. There he saw everyone already seated at the table ready to eat. He took a seat next to Maya and sat down. After everyone finished eating their breakfast Mystic Ellen entered the room with a suitcase. Maya rose from her seat and went to greet the elder.

"Your bag Mystic Maya." The elder said as she placed the suitcase on the floor and left with a bow.

"Thank you Mystic Ellen" Maya said as she lifted the suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere Miss Fey?" Apollo asked while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"She's coming with us to the city and staying at the office for a while." Phoenix answered.

"Don't forget that ordeal going down at Granite Towers tonight Nick. You're my plus one." Maya said pointing a finger to Phoenix.

"Wait! You two are going to Granite Towers!? As in Granite Enterprises? As in Richard Granite, the most successful business man in the country?" Apollo asked in shock.

"Yeah he's holding some party slash press conference and he invited a bunch of government bigwigs which, believe it or not, Maya counts as." Phoenix chuckled at the realization that Maya's technically a politician and government figure.

"I'm going because there's going to be free food." Maya said with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, well the train's going to depart in 15 minutes, so let's grab our bags everyone." Phoenix declared while looking at his watch. And so everyone rose from the tables and proceeded to grab their bags from their rooms and headed off to the train station where Mystic Ellen bid them farewell.

Location: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 6:48 pm. December 26, 2026

"Maya are you ready yet? The party's about to start!" Phoenix shouted up the stairs in his office where he had a bedroom should he ever need to stay the night at the office.

"Nick, the party don't start 'till I come rolling in!" Maya laughed as she slid down the stairs' railing. "So? How do I look?" Maya asked as she gave a twirl to show off her long purple dress. Phoenix raised his eyebrows, he hadn't seen Maya wear anything but her robes… Well aside from the waitress uniform she wore when she worked as Tres Bien that one time.

"Y-you look good" Phoenix stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit. (Man, I hope Trucy didn't notice that… Don't need to add more fuel to that fire.) He thought to himself. Phoenix then cleared his throat and mocked Maya by performing a similar twirl "What about me, huh? Pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Meh, I preferred your hobo look." Maya and Phoenix both chuckled as they made their way to the door.

"Trucy, I want you in bed by nine. You and Apollo both need your rest if you're both going to be investigating tomorrow." Phoenix commanded sternly.

"Have fun on your date you two." Apollo said as he looked over his case files.

"I-it's not a date! W-we're just friends." Phoenix and Maya stammered in unison. Apollo just smirked as he read over his files.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!" Trucy yelled happily as she was practicing some new magic tricks. "Hey Polly, can I saw you in half for one of my tricks?"

"No." Apollo said blankly without moving his eyes from the files in front of him. Phoenix and Maya laughed as they left the office.

Location: Granite Tower

Time: 7:23 pm. December 26, 2026

"Wow…" Phoenix stated in utter awe as he looked upon the giant skyscraper that pierced into the night sky. Phoenix turned his attention to a giant statue of a sharply dressed man who held the world proudly in one hand and had the other hand hidden behind his back. "Not even Edgeworth is this narcissistic… Although if he could I bet Edgeworth would have a statue of himself in his office." Maya giggled at Phoenix's joke.

"Nah, he'd totally get one of the Steel Samurai instead." She replied.

"Yeah, he is a closet fanboy isn't he?"

Phoenix and Maya approached the entrance of the tower where a butler wearing a monocle was standing with a list. Maya approached the man and said "Maya Fey plus one" with a smile on her face.

"Of course Madame Fey. I hope you and your date enjoy the evening." The butler said as he opened the door. Phoenix raised his finger to object to being called her date but instead walked in with Maya. The place was remarkable, it was filled to the brim with rich celebrities and powerful politicians, and a giant golden chandelier hung over the room casting a powerful presence.

"…Where's the food?" Maya asked, completely ignoring her beautiful surroundings.

"Caviar Madame?" A server with a tray full of caviar asked right on cue.

"I don't know what it is but sure!" Maya replied excitedly scooping one off of the server's tray and stuffing it into her mouth before spitting it onto the ground in disgust. The server offered some to Phoenix but Phoenix politely declined.

"Maya, don't be rude…" Phoenix remarked as he watched Maya continue to spit her caviar onto the ground.

"It's not my fault that it was gross…" Maya replied while still desperately trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you both for attending my banquet…" A deep, imposing, and baritone voice announced over the intercom. As soon as the voice spoke the ceiling opened up and revealed two large television screens that displayed a sharply dressed man sitting in his desk. The man had broad shoulders, wore a black business suit, had his hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore a fine goatee around his bright smile. Much like the voice the man was definitely imposing despite his friendly demeanor. "As you all know my name is Richard Granite, owner and founder of Granite Enterprises. I won't be able to join you all tonight I'm afraid. Some very important business has come up that I simply cannot ignore."

Phoenix leaned over to Maya and whispered, "What can be more important than a bunch of important political figures?"

Maya simply shrugged, "I don't know, but look at the size of those TVs! Just imagine watching Steel Samurai on there!"

"But enough about me…" Granite continued, "Allow me to show you the future of unmanned warfare." Granite proceeded to press a button on his desk and out from the ceiling a pedestal that held a gargantuan mechanical monstrosity was being lowered onto the floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you… The Mechatank. A twelve ton self automated tank-like vehicle. As you can see the Mechatank has what appear to be two arms; one arm has a massive drill mounted on it for destroying obstacles in its path and the other arm fires two electric wires that ensnare its opponent and sends an electric shock that non-lethally incapacitates its target… Would anyone like to volunteer for demonstation?" Granite added with a chuckle. Just as Granite said this the Mechatank became operational. Granite's stone cold face quickly gained a concerned expression, he looked past the camera he was speaking into as he listened to an unseen party explain the situation to him. "Then don't just stand around telling me the problem! Fix it!" Granite barked in anger at the unseen person. Granite recomposed himself and addressed the camera again "I'm afraid we have encountered a problem with the software used to control the Mechatank and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask everyone to vacate the premises immediately." As soon as Granite said this the Mechatank swung one of its massive arms towards one of the pillars in the building and completely shattered it with its monstrous strength. Granite stood from his chair and left to remedy the situation on his end.

"C'mon Maya!" Phoenix said as he swiftly grabbed Maya by the hand and ran with the crowd to escape the building from the malfunctioning machine. Once everyone made it outside Phoenix reaches for his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Calling the police…" Phoenix replied as he dialed 911on his phone.

"I think everyone else has that covered…" Maya replied as she looked around at the various people who were on their cell phone. Before Phoenix could reply a panicked man ran out of the building.

"Somebody help! My boy's trapped in there!" The man screamed while he pleaded to the crowd for their help. Phoenix looked at his phone for a few seconds before putting it away in his pocket.

Phoenix put his hands on Maya's shoulders, "Maya, stay here… I'll be right back." He quickly ran off into to the building before Maya could say anything.

"Wait! Nick! NICK!" Maya shouted at Phoenix as he ran. She clutched her Master's Talisman and whispered to herself, "Be careful…"

Phoenix looked around in the building and saw that the Mechatank was still causing quite a bit of damage. "Hello!" Phoenix called out, "Is anybody here!?" He shouted while searching amidst the rubble.

"Help… me…" A small voice weakly replied. Phoenix turned and saw a small boy who had his leg trapped in the stone debris.

"It's ok, just hang it there alright…" Phoenix said to the child. He looked at the debris and sighed. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone, ok?" The child nodded. Phoenix then cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. Phoenix thrust his arms out in front of him. Nothing happened. Phoenix tried again and again but nothing happened. "C'mon rocks, move! …Bend! …Avatar powers activate! …Shazam! …Power of Earth! …Yip yip!" Phoenix said as he kept thrusting out his hands. Just as Phoenix was about to give up he envisioned a dark skinned girl clad in what looked like blue winter clothing, she slammed her foot into the ground, thrust both of her arms forward, and lifted her hands which caused a chunk of earth to rip itself out from the ground. Phoenix didn't know why, but he instinctively followed the girl's motions step by step. Once he did so he saw that the stone debris was finally starting to move, but just as he was about to lift the debris he saw the kid's eyes widen in fear.

"Look out Mister!" Phoenix turned as the kid shouted and saw the Mechatank charging at both of them. Phoenix managed to jump out of the way of the Mechatank's massive drill arm just as it slammed it into the ground. Phoenix knew he couldn't get the kid out safely if he didn't take care of the mechanical beast that loomed over both of them. Phoenix used his earthbending to rip out a chunk of earth from the ground and slammed it into the Mechatank.

"Target is a threat, must be terminated immediately." The Mechatank spoke in a robotic monotone voice. The Mechatank lifted its other arm and fired electrified bolos at Phoenix. Upon reaction, Phoenix earthbended a dome for protection over himself, the bolos wrapped around the dome and sent an electric shock that coursed through the rock that shielded Phoenix leaving him unharmed. Phoenix then ripped the protective dome from the ground and flung it at the Mechatank. The dome crumbled apart on contact with the Mechatank's steel hide. (This isn't working. I'm not doing any damage to it.) Phoenix thought to himself as he backed away from the tank. Phoenix then thought of an idea quickly, he just needed to get the Mechatank to chase him for a bit. Phoenix quickly began to run away while flinging small rocks at the Mechatank to get its attention. The Mechatank chased Phoenix while dragging its drill into the ground, ripping the floor apart. The tank quickly began to gain speed as it pursued Phoenix. Phoenix then stopped in his tracks completely and thrust his arms forward and raised a chunk of the ground upward, causing the Mechatank to flip over and fall forward. As the machine fell forward Phoenix raised a pillar from the ground. The tank fell upon the pillar, causing the pillar to rip through the Mechatank causing it to shut down.

Phoenix looked over to the little boy, who was watching in awe, and lifted the debris off of the child's leg. Phoenix walked over to the boy and lifted him from the ground and carried him in his arms. The child looked up at Phoenix and asked, "Are you a superhero Mister?"

Phoenix chuckled at the question and replied "Nope. I'm just a lawyer." Phoenix carried the boy out the building and delivered him back to his father. Phoenix turned and was quickly embraced in a hug by Maya.

The pair separated from their hug, Maya looked up at Phoenix and said "Never do ANYTHING like that again old man!"

"Hey! I am the Avatar aren't I? It's in the job description isn't it?" Phoenix replied. Both he and Maya chuckled.

"Y'know this technically makes you a superhero right?" Maya said with a smile.

"Yeah, well… Just don't expect to be seeing me in tights anytime soon…" Phoenix retorted.

"Trust me Nick… No one wants to see you in tights." Maya chuckled. "C'mon let's go back to the office…" Maya was swiftly interrupted by her stomach growling, "On second thought… Let's go grab some burgers! I'm starving!" Maya said as she grabbed Phoenix by the hand and dragged him along to go to their usual burger joint despite his objections.

Location: ?

Time/Date: 10:00 pm. December 26, 2026

The room was dim with the only source of light being a screen displaying the security footage of the incident at Granite Towers. "As far as the general public knows the Mechatank was hacked by an outside source sir… It's a shame the machine was clumsy enough to impale itself on one of your pillars before you were able to label it as faulty and sell it to your 'friend', sir." The voice was that of the monocle wearing butler who stood outside of Granite Tower working as its bouncer.

"Live and learn, Albert, live and learn. Besides, I can always build more. Just so long as we have the media fooled into thinking that none of what transpired that evening was any of my doing then we're fine…" Granite said as he took a sip from his wine glass while watching the security footage, "However I am concerned as to how my machine was able to impale itself on one of my pil…" Granite stopped and focused more intensely on the security footage. "Stop the tape Albert" Granite rose from his seat and walked towards the screen. "Impossible…so… that nut job was right…" Granite said as he looked intensely at the screen.

"Ahh, your 'friend'… What was he right about sir?" Albert asked.

"So it's true… Bending has returned to this world... " Granite said as he looked at the screen that revealed Phoenix using his earthbending to fling stones at the Mechatank.

**Episode 1 "Elements of the Turnabout" End.**


	2. Book 1: Turnabout Training

**Avatar: The Legend of Phoenix**

_Maya_: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. These are the elements that the Avatar controls and will use to set balance to the world. Nick may not see himself as Avatar material but I believe he can save us all.

**Book 1: Fire**

**Turnabout Training**

"Stupid keys never work for me…" Apollo muttered to himself as he fumbled around with the key in one hand trying to unlock the door to the Wright Anything Agency, and a cup of coffee from the new coffee shop, The Fragrance of Dark Coffee. "Mr. Wright probably changed the locks to mess with me again…" Just as Apollo said this the key finally unlocked the door. "Oh… Maybe I am just bad with locks…" Apollo opened the door to the office and walked in on Phoenix waking up on the couch still wearing his battle worn suit from the Mechatank incident that had occurred the night before. "Rough night?" Apollo asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah… Maya made me buy her burgers for old time's sake… That and a giant robot attacked the party last night." Phoenix said as he sat up on the sofa attempting to pop his back. He turned to see Apollo look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "It's a long story…"

"Nick, are you ready yet!? Mystic Ellen wanted to see us at Kurain first thing in the morning." Maya called out from upstairs.

"A simple phone call wouldn't suffice?" Phoenix shouted back up.

"She said it was important." Maya said as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm guessing that this is because you went Avatar on the giant robot last night." Apollo stated as he walked over to his desk.

"No; Aside from me, Maya, and that kid, no one knows about my little bout with the Mechatank. But it does have to do with all of this Avatar stuff apparently." Phoenix said as he walked up stairs to change into a new suit. Maya sat on the sofa to wait for Phoenix to get ready. She swung her feet back and forth in boredom as she look around the office reminiscing over the past when it was just her and Phoenix against the world; she remembered all of the impossible odds they faced together. Maya longed to return to those days, days where she didn't have to deal with the massive responsibilities of being master over an entire village.

"Miss Fey?"

Maya snapped out of her reminiscing and turned her attention to Apollo. "Yes Polly?" She answered.

"I couldn't help but notice the symbol on your necklace." Apollo stated as he pointed his pen at the Fey family crest embedded on the talisman wrapped around Maya's neck. "Mr. Wright has this weird jewel he carries around everywhere he went that looked like that symbol… What was it?"

"The magatama? It's a family jewel that I entrusted to Phoenix years ago… Wait, he carried it around with him even after all these years?"

"That's what Trucy told me when I asked her about it, she said that whenever she'd ask about it that he'd immediately change the topic."

Maya took a deep breath and remembered the day she heard the news about Phoenix losing his badge. She remembered rushing down to the office immediately, almost tearing down the door trying to get in. She remembered the pain and anguish that Phoenix was in. She remembered the life that they were supposed to live… Her running Kurain with Phoenix working as her legal advisor, and Phoenix running Wright and Co. with her as his co-manager. Needless to say things wound up very differently. All because of two people; one, an idiot of a client who hid the truth from Phoenix which cost him the case, and two, the sick and twisted individual who set up Phoenix's fall. Not a day went by where she didn't curse the existence of those two men. Because of them Phoenix had to distance himself from Maya the sake of her reputation and safety, because of them Maya was stuck running Kurain Village full time with Edgeworth stepping up to serve as Kurain's legal advisor. The only thing that kept Maya going all of those years was her locket which served as a reminder of Nick… The magatama must've done the same for Phoenix, giving him the strength to go on during his darkest hours…

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Phoenix said as he walked down the stairs buttoning up his suit. Maya got up from the couch and walked with Phoenix to the door, "Good luck with your investigation today Apollo." Phoenix told Apollo as he and Maya left.

**Kurain Village**

The cold winter air blew gently across Phoenix's face as he and Maya approached the entrance to the Sacred Hall where Mystic Ellen stood, waiting for them. "Mr. Wright, Mystic Maya, I'm so glad that you two decided to come. Come in, come in, we have much to discuss." Mystic Ellen said with a warm smile on her face. The trio made their way into the Sacred Hall. "We need to discuss the matter of your Avatar training Mr. Wright."

Maya objected immediately, "Mystic Ellen, Ni- I mean Mr. Wright shouldn't be forced into being the Avatar. The Avatar hasn't been needed for centuries and besides Nick discovered his abilities completely by accident!"

Mystic Ellen smiled "There are no accidents Mystic Maya. Take last night for example… My nephew excitedly told me about the spiky haired superhero that saved him from the giant robot by controlling rocks. Now was it an accident that the boy Mr. Wright saved happened to be my nephew or was it fate?"

"Thought I told him to keep it a secret…" Phoenix mumbled under his breath.

"Mr. Wright's powers were given to him for a reason and whatever that reason is; the time has come for the Avatar's return." Mystic Ellen added. "Dark times may be approaching Mr. Wright, the world may soon need the Avatar more than ever… But of course it is all up to you whether or not you choose to accept these responsibilities."

Phoenix stood in complete silence; his eyes were fixed to the ground, he looked over to Maya who stood at his side just as silent as he was. Phoenix finally looked up at Mystic Ellen, "I learned a long time ago that being a defense attorney meant helping those who weren't able to help themselves, to help people for the greater good… If that's what being the Avatar means then I'll give it a shot." He looked over to Maya who was looking at him with a warm smile on her face.

"Alright then, shall we begin?" Mystic Ellen replied enthusiastically.

"N-now? Y-you mean you already found me a bending teacher?" Phoenix stammered.

"You're looking at her." Mystic Ellen said as she slammed her cane into the ground causing every stone in the room to rise from the ground. "Are you ready to begin your earthbending training Avatar Phoenix?"

Phoenix and Maya both looked at each other in shock. Phoenix looked back at Mystic Ellen and took a respectful bow, "Yes, Mystic Ellen."

"Now enough chatting, let's head out into the courtyard and begin your training!" Mystic Ellen said as she lowered the stones back onto the ground. Phoenix began to walk out to the courtyard. Mystic Ellen turned to Maya and whispered, "Mystic Maya, if you could get the first aid kit ready that would be lovely…" Mystic Ellen added a sly smirk before heading out to the courtyard with Phoenix.

As it sat beside Kurain's majestic lake and had luscious green grass still wet from the thawing of the snow, Kurain's courtyard was a sight to behold. Mystic Ellen and Phoenix stood in the garden planted right in the middle of the courtyard with Maya sitting on a bench located in the outskirts of the garden with her first aid kit at ready. The courtyard was shrouded in silence with the only sound being that of the cool winter air blowing through the trees. Phoenix stood in front of Mystic Ellen with his blue coat unbuttoned and his tie loosened, his breathing was nervous and erratic as he did not know what to expect from Avatar training.

"Let's begin with your stance." Mystic Ellen said, breaking the silence.

"Ummm… Ok…" Phoenix replied as he stood awkwardly in front of Mystic Ellen. Phoenix quickly then assumed a boxer's stance.

"That's your stance?" Mystic Ellen asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"…Yes…" Phoenix replied. (She probably knows I'm just trying to pull wool over her eyes. I didn't even know I was even supposed to have a stance), Phoenix thought to himself. Mystic Ellen then shoved Phoenix by jabbing her crane into his stomach. Phoenix stumbled back and fell onto the floor. "What was that for!?"

"You're too light on your feet, twinkle toes." Mystic Ellen chuckled.

"Twinkle toes?" Phoenix asked, taking offense to the statement as Maya chuckled in the background.

"An earthbender must be strong and unmovable like a mountain!" Mystic Ellen replied. She slammed her cane on the ground, "Shove me."

"But…"

"Go ahead. Try to shove me to the ground."

"…Alright, if you insist." Phoenix got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He cracked his knuckles as he stepped towards Mystic Ellen. He took a deep breath and pushed Mystic Ellen gently. She didn't move an inch. Phoenix tried again and put a little more strength into it this time, still nothing. Phoenix tried once more, this time he put all of his strength into it… She didn't even budge. Phoenix was breathing heavily from all the effort he put into trying to move Mystic Ellen, she was small and frail but pushing her to the ground was impossible.

"Like a mountain" Mystic Ellen declared, slamming her cane onto the ground. "All of this 'light on the feet' nonsense would be fine and dandy if you were training for airbending. We'll keep this up until you learn how to keep your ground."

Mystic Ellen kept working with Phoenix well into the night until he was finally able to achieve a proper stance.

"Excellent" Mystic Ellen said with delight. "Now that your stance is stronger your ability to earthbend will be stronger as well, you just need to keep practicing. Next, I want to teach you an ability that has been unique to the Beifong family for centuries… The earth surrounds all of us Phoenix for many it's just a hard surface that we walk on but for earthbenders it's an extension of ourselves, our being… I'm going to teach you how to see through the earth. Take off your shoes."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow to the command, but proceeded to remove his shoes and socks.

"What do you see?" Mystic Ellen asked.

"I see… Some trees, grass, flowers, you, Maya, that bird, and the lake"

"Now close your eyes young Avatar and tell me what you see." Mystic Ellen instructed while closing her eyes.

"Well if I close my eyes I won't see much of anything will I?" Phoenix replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mystic Ellen shook her head in disappointment, "I see you're rubbing the back of your neck in disbelief. I see Mystic Maya checking her phone instead of paying attention." Maya looked up from her phone and quickly put it away. "I see the ants crawling through the grass carrying leaves on their backs to bring to their queen; I see the grass swaying ever so gently because of the wind. I see more with my eyes closed than you could ever dream of doing with your eyes open, young Avatar. Earthbending is so much more than moving a few dumb rocks; it's about becoming one with the Earth itself." Mystic Ellen finally opened her eyes and looked at Phoenix, "Try it young Avatar, become one with the Earth. Let go of your doubt and see what I see."

Phoenix closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his bare feet dug into Kurain's soft soil. Phoenix couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, he felt absolutely ridiculous. How could he possibly see anything with his eyes closed? And what was all of that nonsense about being one with the Earth? But he promised Mystic Ellen that he's go through with the training; after all who knows how dangerous his powers could be? And he wanted to make sure that he could control them so he wouldn't wind up accidently hurting anyone he cared about. As Phoenix thought about this he began to see what Mystic Ellen was talking about, he could feel the vibrations through the earth. When he started to feel these vibrations he began to see the outlines of everything around him. He saw the grass swaying in the wind, he saw the ants rummaging for food, he saw Maya try to use her phone discreetly, he saw Mystic Ellen… lift a chunk of earth from the ground and toss it at him! Phoenix quickly opened his eyes and lifted a wall of earth from the ground to shield himself from the rocks impact.

"What the heck was that for!?" Phoenix asked in shock.

"Do I need to get the first aid kit?" Maya asked from a distance.

"I wanted to see if you were doing it right." Mystic Ellen said with a smile on her face.

_And you couldn't have done it in a less lethal manner!?_ Phoenix thought to himself.

"You did well young Avatar, I've taught you all the secrets to earthbending that I could. It's now up to you to better yourself." Mystic Ellen continued. "I do hope you return next week for your waterbending training."

"I will. Thank you Mystic Ellen." Phoenix said with a bow.

"No need to be so formal! We're all friends here! Just call me Ms. Biefong." Mystic Ellen said as she patted Phoenix on the back, Phoenix winced in pain and let out a small yelp since the pat was abnormally strong for such a small woman.

"C'mon Nick, let's head back to the city. Grilliam's is having a 'five burgers for five dollars' special!" Maya said as she ran up to Phoenix.

Phoenix chuckled a bit, "Alright, besides I'm pretty hungry too all of this training really takes it out of you."

**?**

"So, ya want him dead or alive?" a man garbed in western clothing asked with a thick Texan accent as he looked at the pair of photographs he was holding. He put the photographs down as he adjusted the large cowboy hat that lied perched on his head; he fixed his eyes on a radio that lied in front of him.

"Alive, he is a very valuable target and I would prefer it that you wouldn't damage him too badly." The voice over the radio replied.

"Ah, now ya see I gotta charge extra now, son. It so much easier to kill a guy…" The man in the hat retorted.

"Perhaps I should take my business elsewhere then. With Shelly de Killer perhaps?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it. I was just sayin' that I'm gonna have to charge extra… What's so valuable about this guy anyway?"

"I believe that is of no concern to you."

"Fair enough." The western man then lifted up the photographs "Just don't see what's so special 'bout some spikey haired lawyer but I suppose a jobs a job." He said, rising up from his seat picking up two revolvers and placing them in their holsters while chuckling. "I'll be sure ta make sure he ain't too badly rattled for ya Mr. Granite."

"Just bring him in alive. That's all I ask."

"Of course. I'll be sure to take extra good care of him for ya." The man added with a chuckle. "Real gooood care of him."


	3. Book 1: Hunt for the Turnabout

**Avatar: The Legend of Phoenix**

_Maya_: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. These are the elements that the Avatar controls and will use to set balance to the world. Nick may not see himself as Avatar material but I believe he can save us all.

**Book 1: Fire**

**The Hunt for the Turnabout**

The bright yellow taxi cab recklessly pulled up to the Prosecutor's Office and came to a screeching halt. Phoenix stumbled out of the cab and paid the driver before waving him goodbye.

"I think I'll just take my bike next time…" Phoenix muttered under his breath as he straightened his tie and walked inside the towering building that lied before him.

Phoenix walked up to a young lady who was sitting at her desk watching what appeared to be Jammin' Ninja on her computer. "Excuse me m'am, I'm here to see Prosecutor Edgeworth."

Phoenix's words managed to snap her out of her Jammin' Ninja induced trance, she looked up at Phoenix and smiled, "Of course! I'll just let him know that you'll be seeing him." She said as she adjusted the gloves on her hands before picking up the phone.

"What is it Kay?" Edgeworth's voice answered from over the phone.

"Someone's here to see you!" The lady beamed.

"Very well, send them up." Edgeworth replied.

Kay put her phone down and looked up at Phoenix, "Careful, he can be a real grouch sometimes."

"I can still hear you Kay; once again you forgot to hang up properly." Edgeworth's voice retorted from over the phone. Kay responded by picking the phone back up and slamming it back down.

"Believe me; he used to be a lot worse." Phoenix chuckled before making his way to Edgeworth's office. As soon as Phoenix made his way into Edgeworth's office, another man clad in a postman's uniform entered the building carrying a package.

Phoenix quietly opened the door to Edgeworth's office and walked in. "Make it quick, I'm a very busy man." Edgeworth said as he sat at his desk attending to his paper work.

"C'mon, is that anyway to greet an old friend." Phoenix replied with a smirk.

Edgeworth lifted his head and looked up at Phoenix; he gave a quick chuckle and adjusted his glasses, "Now there's a man I haven't seen in a long time. Where's Miss Fey? I'd assumed that you two would be stuck together like glue."

"She went to go watch Apollo's trial and cheer him on. I figured it give the three of them some time to bond and gossip about me." Phoenix chuckled. "And what's this about not seeing me in a long time? You would stop by the Borsch Bowl Club every Friday to play poker." Phoenix replied while taking a seat in Edgeworth's office.

"The man I played poker with every Friday wasn't the Phoenix Wright I knew; he was a man swallowed by darkness, disillusioned, bitter, cynical, and angry at the world that had wronged him. I saw glimpses of my old friend in that man; he shared his loyalty, his compassion, his determination, and his desire for the truth. But unlike the Phoenix Wright I knew; this man was motivated by vengeance, by the desire to wrong the man who had wronged him, he dwelt in the past and refused to move on, and because of this he wound up pushing the people he cared about away." Edgeworth removed his glasses and looked directly at Phoenix, "So, am I talking to that man or am I talking to Phoenix Wright?"

Phoenix sat quietly in his seat; Edgeworth had given him this lecture before, but that was before Phoenix got his badge back, before _he_ was locked up in solitary for good. Things were different now, right? He had gotten his badge back, he didn't have to worry about that mad man anymore, and Maya was back… But has he really moved on?

These thoughts flooded Phoenix's mind before he finally answered, "…I don't know. I thought that I'd finally be at peace but I'm not… Something's still bothering me Edgeworth, _he's_ still bothering me."

Edgeworth put his glasses back on and returned to his paperwork, "If it's of any consolation Wright, the other Phoenix would've never admitted anything like that. He would've dodged my question like he always did. Welcome back… Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth filed his papers away neatly and placed his pen back into its holder, "As for _that_ individual, last I heard they placed him in quite the lovely padded cell."

"He had psyche-locks, Edgeworth… Unbreakable, black psyche-locks." Phoenix leaned forward in his seat, "I get the feeling that it's not over just yet."

"The man's broken, Wright. He's only been able to say one thing since the trial."

"And what's that?"

"… 'Wright'… Kristoph Gavin's been reduced to incomprehensible madman. Psycho-lock or no psycho-lock, you're not going to learn anything from him."

"Let me see him, just let me try and break those locks and…"

"Drop it, Wright… No one sees Kristoph. Ever since he snapped his cell has been off limits to everyone aside from authorized personal."

**Prosecutor's Office Front Entrance**

A man clad in western clothing walked in through the front door of the Prosecutor's Office holding a package and whistling the song "Home on the Range". The man walked up to Kay Faraday's desk and greeted her with a warm smile and spoke with a thick Texan accent "I got myself here a package for Mr. Miles Edgeworth."

**Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's Office**

"What if he knows about Maya, Edgeworth!? What if he has another one of his poisonous time bombs laid out for her or Trucy or even Apollo!?" Phoenix pleaded.

"You're being paranoid, Wright… He's behind bars."

"That didn't stop him from killing Drew Misham and hospitalizing Vera."

"He's done, Wright. You beat him, it's over!"

"Edgeworth, if anything happens to them because of their connection to me I'll never be able to forgive myself!" Phoenix shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk causing a vase to fall and shatter, snapping Phoenix out of his rage. Phoenix stared at the shattered remains of the vase and sighed. He got up from his seat and kneeled down to pick up the vase's fragments, "Y-your right, Edgeworth… I am just being paranoid."

"The first step to solving a problem is admitting that you have one." Edgeworth commented nonchalantly. "Move on Wright, your life's finally returning to normal."

Phoenix smirked while picking up the shattered vase,_ (If only that were true,) _he thought to himself as he placed his hand on the floor and felt the vibrations of everything around him just as Ms. Beifong had taught him. Through the vibrations of the ground Phoenix saw the figure of a man with a package in his hands approaching the door to Edgeworth's office. The figure began to open the package as he came closer to the door. As he approached the door the figure pulled a shotgun out of the box and discarded the remains of the package. Phoenix's eyes widened as he looked up to Edgeworth, "Get down, now!"

"Wright, what are you…" Edgeworth's question was interrupted by the sound of the door to his office being violently kicked open.

The man pointed his gun at Phoenix, "Howdy, name's Johnny Twogunson, and yer commin' with me, son."

Phoenix slowly rose from the ground with his hands over his head, "May I ask why?" Phoenix inquired.

"It's nothin' personal hoss, ya just managed to piss someone off to the point where they hired me to take care of ya. Don't worry though, son. They want ya alive." Johnny adjusted his hat and looked over to Edgeworth, "As fer your friend over there… He's not so lucky." He raised his shotgun to Edgeworth and smirked, "Ya made some powerful enemies, Mr. Prosecutor…"

Phoenix looked down at the water that spilled from when the vase fell; he didn't know if he could waterbend properly or not, but now would be as good a time as any to find out. Phoenix quickly thrust the water at the Johnny's shot gun and froze the muzzle of the shotgun causing it to misfire, miss Edgeworth and recoil violently causing Johnny to fall to the floor. "Wow… it actually worked" Phoenix thought to himself. Edgeworth looked at Phoenix with disbelief plastered all over his face, "I'll explain later…" Phoenix said sheepishly to Edgeworth.

"Right…" Edgeworth and Phoenix then proceeded to escape Edgeworth's office and made their way to the main prosecutor's office.

"Hey, did you get the package that came for you?" Kay asked from behind her desk as Phoenix and Edgeworth ran down the stairs.

"Kay, get out of here and go somewhere safe, there's a mad gunman in the prosecutor's office!" Edgeworth said with absolute urgency in his voice.

"But what about..."

"I'll be fine. GO!"

Kay nodded her head and did what Edgeworth had told her, and left the building. Phoenix got down on one knee and placed his hand on the floor.

"He's still in your office." Phoenix said with his eyes closed tightly shut.

Edgeworth looked over to Phoenix and cocked an eyebrow, "How on Earth could you possibly know that?"

"I said I'll explain later…" Phoenix answered bluntly as he rose from the ground, "I have to lead him out of here, get him somewhere less populated."

"The forest." Edgeworth said with his arms crossed, "It's our best bet… C'mon, I have an idea."

"He's after me, Edgeworth. Don't get yourself involved."

"Well you don't get a say in the matter. You don't know how to drive, remember?" Edgeworth replied as he jiggled his keys.

**Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's Office**

Johnny groaned as he got up from the floor, "The hell just happened?" He looked over to his broken shotgun and sighed, "Should'a stuck with the ol' reliables." He reached over to his hips and pulled out his two revolvers "Forgive me babies, I didya wrong… I didya wrong…" Johnny popped his back and looked out the window, "Now, where da hell did them two lawyers go?" The honking of a car's horn promptly answered his question. Johnny looked down from the window and saw Phoenix waving at Johnny from Edgeworth's car as it was driving by. "…Son's got a death wish…" Johnny shot the window with his revolver and leapt through it, completely destroying the office's window. Johnny landed on top of Edgeworth's car with a loud thump.

Inside the car, Edgeworth looked over to Phoenix, "Well I think you got his attention."

"Yeah I think it worked out a little too well. We need to shake him off." Phoenix said as he fixated his eyes on the roof of the car.

"Right."

Johnny was clutching to the edges of the car's roof with one hand and preparing his revolver with another. He began to lose his grip as Edgeworth swerved his car and it wasn't long before he tumbled off the vehicle onto the road. A concerned motorist stopped his bike and went over to check on Johnny.

"Hey pal, you alright?"

Johnny quickly pointed his revolver at the motorist, "Son, I'm gonna need to borrow yer ride…"

"Well I think that stopped him." Phoenix said as he turned his attention back to Edgeworth inside the car. They were managed to make it to a quiet road where there was no traffic, a rarity in Los Angeles. "I guess we should turn b…" Phoenix was quickly interrupted by the roaring engine of a motorcycle. Phoenix turned his head back and saw Johnny riding a motorcycle, quickly gaining speed on them, "…I think I spoke too soon…"

"He catching up to us and fast. We have to slow him down." Edgeworth commanded as he looked in his rear view mirror.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"Good." Phoenix then proceeded to roll down his window and leaned out of it.

"Wright, what are you-!?" Edgeworth questioned frantically as drove.

Phoenix looked back at the motorcycle and thrust his arm forward causing chunks of Earth to rip out of the road.

Johnny's eyes widened as he raced around the newly formed obstacles, "The hell didya send me after, Granite?" Johnny fumbled for one of his revolvers, "I'm getting' real tired of playin' cat and mouse son…" He pulled out his gun and shot Edgeworth's tire. "We're playin' by my rules now, ya hear."

"He shot the tire! I'm losing control!" Edgeworth spat out frantically as he twisted and turn his steering wheel in a futile attempt to regain control over his vehicle.

The car twisted and turned on the road until a tree forcibly stopped the out of control automobile. Inside the ruined wreck Phoenix's head throbbed with pain.

With his hand on his forehead he turned over to see Edgeworth with his face buried in an airbag. With the hand that wasn't clasp to his forehead, Phoenix shook Edgeworth by his shoulder.

"You owe me a car, Wright." Edgeworth responded faintly with his face still buried in the airbag.

"I wanted to do this alone. You insisted on driving me, remember? …Besides, tis but a scratch." A large clank sounded from outside, disagreeing with Phoenix's statement. "Then again what do I know about cars…"

"Not much, I reckon." A harsh Texan voice replied from outside the totaled vehicle. Phoenix looked out the shattered window and saw Johnny standing there with his revolver pointed at him. "It's whatcha get fer drivin' a sissy's car. Real men drive trucks son," Johnny added with an over confident smirk.

Normally Phoenix would have laughed at the fact that someone referred to Edgeworth's bright red sports car as a sissy car, but instead he just stared at Johnny with a stern, serious expression. Phoenix opened the car door and stepped out of the bright red mess of crunched metal with his hands raised in the air.

"You too, Mr. Prosecutor," Johnny commanded.

"May I ask who ordered my hit? After all dead men tell no tales." Edgeworth stated as he exited his car with his hands over his head.

"The remainin' members of Quercus Alba's smuggling ring send their regards, Mr. Prosecutor." Johnny said as he pointed his revolver at Edgeworth.

As Johnny pulled the trigger, Phoenix stomped his foot on the ground causing a chunk of earth to rise from the ground and take the bullet in Edgeworth's place. Johnny instinctively turned to Phoenix, pointing both of his revolvers at him.

"Go! I can take care of myself!" Phoenix shouted at Edgeworth as he lifted another chunk of earth in front of himself as Johnny quickly began firing both of his revolvers at the protective barrier, with the bullets ripping away at the rocky shield.

Edgeworth had no idea what was happening but knew that whatever was going on he'd have to find out about it later. Edgeworth ran into the forest to find safety, just as Phoenix had commanded.

As the barrier of earth protecting Phoenix began to weaken, Johnny gave it a fierce kick with the heel of his boot. The rock shattered from the force of the kick, leaving Phoenix defenseless. Johnny smacked Phoenix across the face with the handle of his empty revolver causing Phoenix to fall over on the ground. Johnny pinned Phoenix to the ground and wrapped his hands around Phoenix's throat and began choking him.

"No wonder he wants ya alive… Yer an interestin' feller, but I;m afraid I'm gonna have to charge him extra for not tellin' me what I was up against."

Phoenix was struggling for air as Johnny tightened his grip around Phoenix' throat. Phoenix felt light headed and his sight was fading, he tried to speak but only found incomprehensible wheezes leaving his mouth.

"Now I'm guessin' that yer tryin' to ask me who hired me… Just be patient now son, yer gunna meet him soon enough."

Phoenix's struggling ceased as his eyes closed. Johnny gave a quick smirk as he released his death grip from Phoenix's neck and checked for a pulse.

"Still beatin'. Good, yer no good to me dead, son." Johnny rose from over Phoenix's body and dusted himself off. "How Granite discovered a freak like you I'll never know…"

"Granite, huh?"

Phoenix's eyes shot open as he dove his fist into the ground, covering it in earth. Wearing the earth around his fist like a glove, he delivered a left hook to Johnny, knocking the assassin to the ground.

"Clever girl," Johnny quipped as he wiped the fresh blood produced by Phoenix's attack from his bottom lip. "Yer pretty good at playin' possum. Looks like I'm gunna have ta opt fer the easier method in wranglin' ya up."

The fiendish assassin picked himself up off the ground and produced a stun gun from a holster on his hip, and charged at the defense attorney. Phoenix wasn't in the mood however, with a stomp of his foot a pillar of earth rose from the ground and disarmed his thickly accented assailant. The stun gun was knocked straight out of Johnny's hand and slid across the floor behind him.

"Ya just had ta go and make this hard on yourself didn't ya , son?" The hit man smirked as he brought out a pair of nightsticks, twirling them in his hands as he revealed his new weapons. "Now ya see, if ya wanted to fight mano a mano and stand a chance… You coulda shoulda brought more gun, son."

In response to seeing the assassin's new melee weapons, Phoenix covered his other hand in a rocky glove to match his other hand. The two ran at each other and proceeded to begin their fight. Phoenix swung at the hit man with his rocky fists but Johnny dodged Phoenix's sloppy strikes with ease and struck him in the back of the knee. Phoenix cringed and fell over on his knee. Johnny continued his attack relentlessly as he struck Phoenix in the back, and slammed his other nightstick across Phoenix's face.

_(What am I doing? C'mon Phoenix, focus! I'm a bender… No not just a bender, I'm THE bender. How am I supposed to protect the world if I can't even protect myself?)_, Phoenix rose from the ground and assumed the earthbending position that Ms. Biefong had taught him. With his feet firmly planted in the ground he fired several small chunks of rock at Johnny. His attacker dodged the first flying chunk but was struck in the stomach by the second and in the shoulder by the third. The strikes knocked the hit man off balance allowing Phoenix to strike him across the face with a right cross. This infuriated Johnny to no end as he swung both of his nightsticks, unleashing a furious barrage of attacks on Phoenix's body, striking him in the stomach, the chest, his knees, and his head. Phoenix was left in a daze as he struggled to keep his footing. The western assassin finally knocked Phoenix to the ground by smacking the lawyer across the face with one nightstick and again with the other.

Phoenix struggled to keep consciousness as he looked up from the ground to see Johnny standing over him. With a smug smirk the hit man pinned Phoenix to the floor with his boot and raised his nightstick to deliver one final blow to the hapless defense attorney. Phoenix shut his eyes in anticipation of the strike.

"Pardon me; you appear to have dropped this." A familiar voice sounded from behind Johnny. He turned to see who the voice belonged to and was greeted with a painful amount of electricity coursing through his body.

"Ya took… a cheap… shot… son….." Johnny said faintly as he staggered around for a while before dropping to the floor unconscious.

Phoenix opened his eyes to see Edgeworth standing over the unconscious hit man, wielding the stun gun that had been knocked out of Johnny's hand during the fight. Edgeworth helped Phoenix to his feet as the sound of police sirens pierced the air.

"They always show up after the fun happens…" Phoenix quipped weakly.

"My phone couldn't get signal so I had to find a public phone. Looks like I was just in time."

"Gee pal, you don't look so good." A familiar, husky voice drew near.

Phoenix smiled as he saw Detective Gumshoe step out of his beat up, old car and make his way towards the two attorneys. The good detective was wearing a slightly worn brown coat in place of the familiar dirty, green coat that Phoenix remembered him with.

"I've seen better days."

Gumshoe smiled and laughed as he patted Phoenix on the back, Phoenix gave a slight chuckle as he winced from the impact of the detective's massive hand. Edgeworth kept his stern, serious expression, obviously not sharing the pair's amusement.

The prosecutor turned to Gumshoe, "Detective," Edgeworth interrupted "We need to attend to Wright's injuries and take him to the hospital immediately. And since my car is currently out of commission I was wondering if you could be so kind as to drive us."

"Yes , sir!" Gumshoe responded as he guided Phoenix and Edgeworth to his car and opened the door to Phoenix "Come on in, pal."

Phoenix thanked the detective and took his seat in the back of the car. Gumshoe took his place in the driver's seat, while Edgeworth sat in the passenger's side. The car then took off and made its way to the hospital.

There was a long silence between the three people in the car. Phoenix stared out the window deep in thought, remembering the words that the assassin had muttered to himself when he thought Phoenix was out cold.

_(Granite… As in Richard Granite? Why on Earth would the most successful business man on the planet hire someone to capture me? …If he needed a lawyer he could've just asked.),_ Phoenix chuckled a bit at his own remark _(Seriously though… Maybe it has something to do with the Mechatank incident at Granite Tower. Is it possible that he… knows?)_

"Wright," Edgeworth's voice snapped Phoenix out of his pensive daze "Now that there's no one around but Gumshoe and I… Wasn't there was something you wanted to tell me concerning the events that transpired today? Particularly about your *ahem* "talents"…"

_(Oh boy, this is going to take a while…)_ Phoenix leaned forward in his seat "Can you two keep a secret?" Phoenix began to tell Gumshoe and Edgeworth about the events that had transpired throughout the past week; about the scroll in Kurain Village, the art of bending, his discovery of being the Avatar, the incident at Granite Tower, and his training. After telling his impossible tale he was greeted with silence.

"Sounds like the plot of some Saturday morning cartoon, pal." Gumshoe said, accurately describing just how Phoenix felt about the entire ordeal.

Phoenix looked over to Edgeworth, who was deep in thought. The prosecutor did not know what to make of Phoenix's tale. It sounded ridiculous, illogical, and like some poorly written episode of the Steel Samurai… But after seeing the events that had transpired on this day he could not deny the proof. No matter how utterly ridiculous it sounded.

"I'm assuming Apollo and Trucy know as well," Edgeworth finally spoke. "Or will it be another seven years before you tell them anything?"

"They know, I'm done keeping my life a secret from the people I care about but no one else can know so promise me that you'll keep this a secret."

"Wright, even if we told anyone, I highly doubt they would believe us."

"Thanks," Phoenix looked down at his lap, "Gumshoe, I was wondering if you could drop me off somewhere. I have business at Granite Tower."

"Wright, you need medical attention. Miss Fey would kill me if I allowed you to carry on in your current state." Edgeworth interrupted.

"Edgeworth; one time I was hit by a car, sent flying thirty feet in the air, and I slammed my head onto a poll when I came crashing back down… and I went to the hospital for a sprained ankle. It'll take a lot more than a few bumps on the head to take me down." Phoenix was lying, his whole body was in great pain, and he was struggling to keep consciousness but he had to go _there_ again… He needed answers.

"…After you conclude your business we're taking you straight to the hospital. Do you understand?"

Phoenix nodded, "Now do you mind if we stopped by my office first… There's something I need to get."

**Granite Tower**

**Richard Granite's Office**

Richard Granite sat at his desk in his dark office with only his computer monitor providing light. Granite stroked the goatee that covered his chin, as he held in his hand a photograph of a happily married couple playing with their child. The photograph looked old and had slight tearing around the edges. The frame it was kept in didn't look much better, the frame was old, dirty, and beat up; it had obviously been through a lot.

A knocking on his door tore Granite's attention away from the photograph. Granite placed the photo back on his desk and pushed a button on his desk allowing the door to open automatically and in walked Phoenix Wright, wearing his old hoodie and the beanie that his daughter had given to him as a gift.

"And here I thought you had been given back your badge," Granite's deep, intimidating voice quietly pressed.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer again but that doesn't mean that I can't wear comfortable clothes every once in a while."

"I'm assuming you received my message." Granite waited for a response but received none "Hmph, I knew Twogunson wouldn't be able to bring you in."

"Then why hire him?"

"As I said Mr. Wright, to send you a message."

"And that message is?"

"I know what you are," Granite stood from his seat and walked over to Phoenix. The colossal man dwarfed Phoenix as he stood over him wearing a smug smirk. "Avatar… Now, I'm not asking for much, Mr. Wright. All I ask is that you keep your disgusting abilities to yourself and to stay out of my business. Otherwise your daughter may find herself in quite a bit of trouble." Granite reached out his massive hand and crushed the camera that was disguised as a smiley faced button on Phoenix's hat. Phoenix's eyes widened as he watched Granite use his massive strength to grind the wires and electronics in his hand to mere scraps. Granite placed the camera's remains into his trash can before turning back to Phoenix "Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparent."

"Good. Now I ask that you please leave my office, I'm a very busy man and I have work to do."

Phoenix stared at Granite for a while before proceeding to leave the office as Granite had requested. Once Granite was left alone in the darkness that engulfed his office he held the photograph in his hand once more and continued to reminisce.

**Location: ?**

**Date: ?**

"Don't cry now son… be strong… You need to be strong…"

**Los Angeles Penitentiary**

**Solitary Confinement **

"What the hell happened!?" A large and thick moustached police guard demanded as lifted a younger, thinner guard from the ground. The younger guard was pale and looked like he had been tortured.

"I-I don't know, sir! I was just standing guard over _his_ cellwhen I felt my body start to twist and pull. A-and the next thing I find myself unlocking his cell and freeing him from his restraints! I wasn't in control, sir. It hurt, sir… It was like I was being twisted and pulled by my own…" The guard paused as he remembered the experience.

"Out with it! By your what!"

"By my own blood! …I felt it in my veins… moving around and contorting my body…" The dazed guard looked around "What do we do, sir?"

"He's already made off with a cop car… That freak's not our problem anymore. But we can't let it slip who escaped; if anyone finds out we let _him_ escape… we can kiss our jobs goodbye."

"But… What do we do?"

"We close his cell, look the other way and we say it was a false alarm." The older guard said as he walked away. The younger guard looked into the cell and was absolutely disturbed by what he saw… He saw the name "WRIGHT" plastered all over the cell walls, written in the blood of several small animals who had unfortunately found their way in the cell. The guard looked down pensively and proceeded to close the cell's door with a loud, ominous slam.


	4. Book 1: Turnabout Bloodlines

**Avatar: The Legend of Phoenix**

_Maya_: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. These are the elements that the Avatar controls and will use to set balance to the world. Nick may not see himself as Avatar material but I believe he can save us all.

_Edgeworth_: Previously on Avatar… Wright came toe to toe with a hit man who was hired to capture him. Wright discovered soon enough that the man who hired his attacker was none other than Richard Granite, head of Granite Enterprises. Granite struck fear into Wright's heart as he made it known that he knows what Wright truly is. During all of the commotion, a dangerous criminal managed to escape the Los Angeles Penitentiary by manipulating the blood that flowed through the veins of the guards…

**Book 1: Fire**

**Turnabout Bloodlines**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**2 Days After Confrontation With Granite**

"Polly did it Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed as she burst into the office beaming with excitement with Apollo following behind. Normally Phoenix would've congratulated Apollo but at the moment he was fixated on the letter he had just received; he glanced over to Maya, who merely nodded her head. Phoenix shoved the letter into his pocket before turning his attention back to Apollo and Trucy.

"It wasn't that great Trucy… It really was standard fare as far as cases go. Besides you and I both know that Payne's not that difficult of a prosecutor to face." Apollo said as he modestly ran his hand through his hair.

"Payne was the prosecutor? And you took the full three days to beat him? …Well anyways, you know the drill Apollo, another victory calls for another celebration." Phoenix said as he rose from his desk.

"We're going to that burger joint again, Mr. Wright?" Apollo whined. "It was fun the first couple of times but now I'm kind of getting tired of eating burgers." Maya shot a cold glance at Apollo, who turned away in fear.

Phoenix chuckled and responded, "Don't worry Apollo; we're not going to Grilliam's this time. We're going to go visit an old friend. You remember Lamiroir don't you?"

"The singer? What about her?" Apollo asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's staying in her vacation home just outside of town and she invited us over for dinner." Phoenix opened the door to the office, "Apollo, Trucy; wait for me outside… I'll be there in a bit…"

Apollo and Trucy did as they were told and walked out. Once they were out Phoenix closed the door, Maya looked over at the door for a bit and then turned to Phoenix, who was staring pensively at his locket. "How do you think they'll take the news?" She asked.

"…I don't know. Trucy likes Lamiroir…and she always considered Apollo to be like a little brother… But it's Apollo I'm worried about. He spent most of his life thinking his parents were dead; I'd imagine he'd be pretty upset if he found out that he was just abandoned by his mother." Phoenix took a deep breath and tucked his locket back into his shirt. "…I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"And how do you feel about this?"

Phoenix did not know how to answer Maya's question. He wanted to say that he wasn't nervous; he wanted to say that he was happy that Trucy would meet her mother, and he was happy. He knew Trucy would be overjoyed and seeing his daughter happy made him happy… but he was also afraid. Would this impact their relationship? Would Trucy choose to be with Thalassa over him because she was her real mother? And how would Apollo react? Apollo wasn't his son but he might as well have been. Phoenix was worried that Apollo would react to the news angrily. "…I'm… Glad. I'm glad that it doesn't have to be a secret anymore." He lied.

"Well come on, Trucy and Polly are waiting for us." Maya reminded as she opened the door.

Meanwhile Trucy and Apollo stood outside waiting for them, Trucy was happily bobbing up and down of her feet while Apollo just stood there reading a newspaper. Phoenix and Maya walked up to the pair and made their way to the bus stop. "Hey, Mr. Wright," Apollo said not lifting his gaze from the newspaper.

"Yes, Apollo?" Phoenix responded.

"Did you hear about that guy escaped the penitentiary?" Apollo inquired.

"No I haven't." Phoenix deadpanned, his mind was busy looking over the possible outcomes that could after over tonight's events.

"The guy somehow managed to steal a cop car, drive it off of a cliff and into the ocean. The car exploded when it hit the water for some reason and they found the prisoner's charred remains this morning. They're still not releasing any information as to who it was." Apollo stated.

Phoenix merely nodded, ignoring the younger defense attorney's statements. The group finally made it to the bus and made their way inside. The bus was packed with people so the group had to split up; Apollo sat with Trucy in the front of the bus while Phoenix sat with Maya in the back of the bus. The sound of the bus's doors closing announced the vehicle's departure.

Trucy peered at Phoenix and Maya from the back of her seat in the bus. Apollo looked over to her, "Trucy, please don't stare… It's rude."

"I'm looking at Daddy, Polly."

"Still, you're drawing unwanted attention and the guy behind us might think you're staring at him." Apollo said pointing his thumb behind him.

Trucy looked down at the man who sat behind them, "I'm not staring at you." She said.

"Ummm, ok?" The man responded adjusting his sunglasses and rubbing the back of his head; running his fingers through his tall, blond hair.

Apollo slapped his face into his palm and turned around in his seat, "I'm sorry sir you'll have to excuse her, c'mon Trucy let's just sit back down until we reach Lamiroir's." Trucy pouted and sat back into her seat. "So sorry to bother you, sir… I like your suit by the way… red's a nice color." Apollo said awkwardly as he sat back down in his seat.

Apollo leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the trial had left him worn out and he felt like he could knock out at any moment.

"Polly?" Trucy's asked.

"Hmm?" Apollo responded with his eyes still closed.

"Do you think I'll get a mommy soon?" She inquired.

"You ask that question a lot."

"I know but look at how Daddy acts with Miss Maya… I haven't seen him this happy in years."

"Well he did just get his job back, Truce, of course he's happy." Apollo replied.

"Yeah but look at them, Polly," Trucy turned back in her seat to look back at Phoenix and Maya, "They're just so... Happy. Even with all of the weird things that have been happening lately."

"Trucy, your father's love life is none of my business. So can you please just drop it and let me sleep..."

Before Trucy could say anything in protest, the bus came to a screeching halt. Apollo took a deep breath through his nostrils in frustration but rose from his seat anyway. He and Trucy made their way out of the bus and waited for Phoenix and Maya outside. After multiple people exited the bus, out came the former defense team. Phoenix straightened his tie and looked up at the massive skyscraper that lay on a cliff in front of the raging waters of the ocean. "Well, this is it... This is where she's staying." The blue suited defense attorney stated. Apollo noticed that Phoenix was clutching his locket tightly in his hand, as if it could somehow escape his grip, hut he said nothing of it.

"Well, we mustn't keep her waiting, Nick. I'm pretty sure she's been waiting a long time for this." Maya said not with a tone of impatience but said it as if she were trying to comfort him.

"You're right, we all have." Phoenix said pensively as he led the group into the massive building.

_(The bus ride wasn't really that long was it? How hungry can they be?)_, Apollo thought to himself.

**Gatewater Grand Complex**

**Room 782**

**Lamiroir's Vacation Home**

"That was great!" Maya exclaimed as she patted her stomach contently. The group sat around a grand, luxurious table as Lamiroir had just treated the entire group to an excellent dinner.

"Careful Lamiroir, Maya's multiple stomachs are like Hydras. You feed one and two more spring up, begging for more food." Phoenix commented as he then took a drink from his bottle of grape juice.

"Well at least I know she'll have room for desert." Lamiroir chuckled as she elegantly took a sip from her glass of wine. As she placed her glass down she glanced at Phoenix, silently letting him know that now was the time.

Phoenix nodded subtly in response and turned to Maya, "Maya, didn't we need to talk to Ms. Biefong about something important regarding training..."

"Oh! Nick, you're right! ...You'll have to excuse us; we need to go make a phone call. We won't take long." Maya said as she rose from her seat along with Phoenix. "We promise."

Apollo once again noticed Phoenix clutching his locket with a death grip, as Phoenix went over and hugged Trucy and gave her a kiss on the forehead. And with that the spirit medium and defense attorney left the room and disappeared into the hallways of the Gatewater.

"Apollo... Trucy... There's something I need to tell you." Lamiroir said.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Phoenix was pacing back and forth stroking his hand through his hair. His heart rate was increasing rapidly and his stomach was in knots. Maya stared at the pacing man, not knowing what she could say to calm his nerves.

"Maybe I should go check on them," Phoenix finally spoke "Just to see if everything's going okay."

"Nick, I know you're concerned but right now Thalassa needs time with her children." Maya interjected, walking over to Phoenix "She needs to make up for lost time."

Phoenix remained silent at the spirit medium's words. She was right; rat the moment Thalassa needs her kids more than he does. He should give them their time. Phoenix closed his eyes and exhaled all of his stress as he leaned against the wall and sat on the floor, resting his forearms on his knees.

"The second I hear someone yell is the second I go in…" Phoenix said, cutting through the silence.

"I'M NOT HEARING AN EXPLANATION!" a muffled voice rang out from the room. Right on cue, Phoenix shot up from his seat on the floor and ran into the room with Maya. Inside the room, Phoenix saw a very angry looking Apollo with a finger pointed at Thalassa, with a frightened Trucy sitting down silently between them.

"You have to understand I didn't…" Thalassa attempted to explain.

"You didn't what! Want me? Is that it!?" Apollo shouted.

"Apollo!" Phoenix shouted "You need to calm down, this instant!"

Apollo looked over to Phoenix "You knew about this didn't you?" Phoenix remained silent "Why didn't you tell me!? I know you like to keep secrets," Apollo said, shooting a glance towards Maya "But this has gone too far… This is my life, Phoenix! You had no right!" Apollo shouted with tears welling up in his eyes.

"It wasn't my secret to share, Apollo. I was only respecting your mother's wishes." Phoenix replied solemnly "She had only just regained her memory, Apollo. She was afraid that you'd be angry and hate her for her actions."

Apollo looked over at Thalassa, whose eyes were glistened with tears. "And she was right." Apollo felt his body tingle, he was positive that it was because of how furious he felt. He had finally moved on, he had finally closed the book on the mystery of his parents, and here he was standing; the book had been ripped open again. He was left with more questions than ever. Who was his father? Why was he abandoned? How many more secrets has Phoenix kept from him? What does Trucy think of all of this?

"APOLLO!" Phoenix's shout snapped Apollo out of his thought filled trance and back into reality. Apollo looked up and saw Phoenix standing in front of the three women as if he was protecting them from something. "Put the knife down… now."

_(Knife? What's he talking abou-),_ Apollo then noticed that he held a knife in his hand. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Apollo yelled "When did I-? How did-? M-Mr. Wright, this isn't me…" Apollo felt himself begin to walk towards the group, he tried to resist but he couldn't, it felt like he was being pulled by his veins

"Apollo, I understand. I know that you're upset and we all do crazy things when we're upset from time to time but…"

"No I mean it, Mr. Wright, this isn't me!" Apollo then swung at Phoenix with the knife. Phoenix managed to move out of the way in time. "I'm not doing this! I'm not in control! I'm not in control of my body! It really hurts!"

Maya took Thalassa and Trucy out into the hall while Phoenix was evading Apollo's strikes. Phoenix took the time to observe Apollo; his face showed that he was in great pain and his body was contorting unnaturally as if he was some cheap puppet with his limbs flailing about clumsily while he attempted to strike Phoenix with the knife.

"Mr. Wright, you need to get out of here too! Please!" Apollo pleaded.

"Apollo, tell me what's happening."

"Believe me, I would if I could." Apollo replied.

Phoenix slammed his forearms into Thalassa's wall; he bent the concrete in the wall to wrap around his forearms. Phoenix then used the concrete that surrounded his forearm to shield himself from the knife's lethal swipes. Metal clanked against earth as Phoenix and Apollo dueled. Apollo swung the knife at Phoenix's face but the Avatar in training managed to block the blow with the rocky shield that enveloped his arm, the knife found itself trapped in the concrete forming the shield. Phoenix used this opportunity to disarm the possessed Apollo by thrusting his arm to the side, freeing the knife from the young defense attorney's grip. It was then that Apollo's body returned to its natural position, his body was no longer disgustingly contorted.

"…It's gone, Mr. Wright." Apollo said as he stood absolutely still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What was it?" Phoenix asked.

"I-I don't know… It felt so… unnatural. It hurt… a lot. It was like my body was being twisted and pulled by my… my blood." Apollo said as he slumped to the floor, his body still recovering from whatever had just happened.

"DADDY!" Trucy's voice yelled out from the hallway.

"Trucy!" Phoenix exclaimed as he ran to the doorway upon hearing his daughter's voice. Apollo, despite his still weak body protesting, shot up and followed suit. Before either one of the lawyers could open the door and run to Trucy's aid, the door creaked open and in walked Thalassa, Maya, and Trucy with nothing wrong. "What happened!?" Phoenix questioned as he stepped forward towards the trio.

Before Phoenix could get any closer, Apollo grabbed him by the arm. "Mr. Wright... Look at their hands..." Phoenix looked down at their hands and noticed they were trembling. He then looked up at their faces and saw signs that they were struggling against something.

"N-nick... run..." Maya grunted, as she struggled to make the words escape her mouth. Phoenix's eyes widened in fear, he had no idea what was going on, and that terrified him. First Apollo, and now Maya, Trucy, and Thalassa.

Before Phoenix could speak, the door creaked open to allow another guest in. Phoenix felt his heart pounding against his chest, his breathing became eratic, he felt a cold sweat trickle down his face, and his body was frozen in fear. Ominous footsteps complemented by a chilling chuckle progressed towards Phoenix. He didn't believe it. It had to be some sort of nightmare. Phoenix stood there, attempting to wake himself up from this living nightmare. It was no use, just as Phoenix feared it was real... He was real and he was standing before him.

"M-Mr. Wright," Apollo stammered, "t-that's..."

"...Kristoph..." Phoenix finished Apollo's sentence.

Before them stood Kristoph Gavin, the man who nearly destroyed Phoenix's life and took the lives of many more. His once neatly kept hair was messily crumpled atop of his head, his cold unfeeling eyes were tinged with a hint of rage, he wore an insidious smirk on his face, and in place of his usual finely kept suit was a torn and unkept straight jacket. His head oscilated back and forth in an oddly reptillian fashion as his venomous eyes fixated themselves on Phoenix, he slithered past the women to meet his hated enemy face to face.

"It's been a while, Phoenix Wright. Apollo." Kristoph greeted. Kristoph walked past Phoenix and Apollo, moving out of the doorway, gliding his hand across the wall before stopping in front of the couch in the living room of the apartment. "Why does everyone look so tense?" Kristoph asked as he poured himself some wine in a glass that had been left on the coffee table.

"Y-you're supposed to be..." Phoenix stammered.

"Rotting in a cold, dank prison cell where you left me?" Kristoph casually spoke, finishing Phoenix's sentence. The madman took a sip from his wine before speaking, "I suppose you want to know why I'm here. Or better yet, how I'm here." He placed his drink down on the coffee table and continued, "You broke me, Wright. I had spent years building up my reputation and then you came along and tore it all down."

"I can relate to that." Phoenix replied.

Kristoph chuckled at Phoenix's response, "You tore me down and forced me to my lowest point. Of course when one reaches their lowest point they discover a thing or two about themselves." Kristoph raised both of his hands forward, clenching his fingers towards his body. Maya, Trucy, and Thalassa all grunted in pain as their bodies lifted themselves from the ground and progressed towards Kristoph. Phoenix and Apollo's eyes widened in shock.

"Whatever the hell you're doing to them Kristoph, stop it right now!" Phoenix shouted.

"After my little breakdown in the court that occurred at the end of the Misham Trial, I discovered something about myself... It started off small as I was only able to manipulate small amounts of water but then my power grew as I trained myself..." Kristoph turned his head towards Phoenix and grinned. "Soon enough I found myself strong enough to manipulate the very blood that flows through our veins. I used this newfound power to escape the prison you locked me in." Kristoph plopped the girls' bodies onto the couch.

"If you were the prisoner that escaped, then whose body did they find?" Apollo questioned.

"Merely a fellow prisoner whom I brought with me to perform the bait and switch with..." Kristoph leaned towards the women, observing them, "I must say, Wright. I recognize these two," he pointed to Thalassa and Trucy "But who is this? Someone you've been hiding from me? She's quite lovely if I do say so myself." Kristoph said as he violently grabbed Maya's face.

"You leave her alone!" Phoenix demanded as he leapt at Kristoph, who froze Phoenix in midair with his bloodbending and slammed him into the wall. Apollo then ran at Kristoph but found himself frozen in place.

Kristoph giggled psychotically and he tightened his grip on Maya's face. Since Kristoph had fixed his attention to Phoenix and Apollo, Maya was able to gather enough strength to chomp down on Kristoph's hand. Kristoph let out a yell as he pulled his hand away from Maya's face and shook his hand free of the pain. This broke his concentration for a brief second, freeing everyone from his bloodbending spell.

"Go, Nick!" Maya yelled.

However Kristoph quickly regained control over everyone in the room, "A little fight in her," Kristoph chuckled "I like that... Nick..."

"Enough! How'd you know I would be here!?" Phoenix questioned as he struggled to move but found himself unable to.

"Why don't you ask her?" Kristoph commented as nudged his head towards Thalassa while he rubbed the bite mark on his hand.

"Thalassa?" Phoenix said in disbelief.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Why don't you tell Nick here about your deal with the devil?" Kristoph chuckled.

Thalassa stared at the floor in shame, "He came to me a couple of days ago... Here in this very room... He knew, I don't know how but somehow he knew who I really was... Who my children were." She said as she looked up at Apollo and Trucy.

"You weren't the only one I was keeping track of all these years, Wright. I had met Thalassa when she performed under the moniker Lamiroir... I had recognized her face as the deceased wife of Mr. Enigmar and thus I kept tabs on her... Just in case..." Kristoph added.

"He made me an offer... He'd spare my children's lives if I brought you to him... Please Mr. Wright you have to understand that I had no choice!" Thalassa pleaded.

Before anyone could reply, Kristoph plunged the knife that Apollo had used in his fight against Phoenix into Thalassa's back.

"NO!" Apollo yelled with tears swelling in his eyes.

"Mom!" Trucy cried out.

"Thank you, Thalassa that's quite enough. You've served your purpose." Kristoph chuckled as he removed the knife from her back.

Phoenix stared in disbelief at the events that had just occurred. He wanted to get up and beat Kristoph within an inch of his life but, alas, he was a prisoner in his own body.

"Now I may have promised that I wouldn't touch her children..." Kristoph said as he slithered towards Maya, "...But I never said anything about your girlfriend here..." Kristoph giggled to himself as he lifted his blade towards Maya's face. "It's almost a shame that I have to mutilate such a cute face... almost." He grabbed Maya by the face and turned her heard towards Phoenix, "I want you to remember the look of terror on her face… I want you to know that she died at the hands of the monster you created. Take a good look Nick and know that her blood is on your hands, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix's breathing became erratic as his heart dropped to his stomach. Phoenix pleaded his body to get up but he was held in place by his own blood. Phoenix twisted and turned trying desperately to fight the very blood in his veins. He felt his blood pull his body down to the ground, holding it in place like chains. He couldn't sit back and watch Maya die... He wouldn't! Phoenix clenched his eyelids shut and tried with all of his might to fight his own body. As he rage and anger grew Phoenix's body then lifted itself off of the ground, overcoming Kristoph's wicked bloodbending abilities. Phoenix's eyes opened to reveal a tremendous blue light, and a mighty wind blew throughout the room. Phoenix thrust his arm forward and shot out a powerful burst of flame that stuck Kristoph on the right side of his face.

Screaming in pain, Kristoph dropped his blade as he grasped the seared flesh on his face. Kristoph stumbled back and forth on his feet with his hand clasped over the burnt portion of his face. Phoenix then grabbed Kristoph by his straight jacket and tossed him through the glass door outside on the balcony. Phoenix then proceeded to walk out onto the balcony to finish the job. Freed from the bloodbender's wicked curse, Trucy and Apollo rushed over to their dying mother. Maya however followed Phoenix onto the balcony, fearing what he might do.

Kristoph attempted to crawl away from the enraged Avatar but his efforts were fruitless as he was in too much pain to move. Phoenix grabbed Kristoph by the throat and dangled him over the edge of the balcony, over the fierce waters of the ocean. Kristoph looked into the bright glow that emanated from Phoenix's eyes and saw no sign of the defense attorney in there. Kristoph then began to laugh, a wicked and terrible laugh that verged on a cry.

"Well?" The madman spat, "What are you waiting for!? DO IT!"

"Nick, don't!" Maya called out from behind, carefully making her way around the shattered remains of the glass door and towards Phoenix. "You're better than this, better than him! Don't stoop down to his level!"

"Why not? He's already halfway there... Isn't that right, Nick?" Kristoph licked the burnt portion of his lip, "She does know about your little usage of forged evidence, right?"

"He was cleared of those charges and you know it!" Maya responded.

"Nonononooo, I'm talking about when he first met Apollo... When he convicted me using forged evidence." Kristoph chuckled, "He can try to justify himself by saying that he merely replicated evidence that was stolen from the crime scene," Kristoph looked back at Phoenix "...but you know the truth... You did it just to get back at me..."

"Nick would never! Right, Ni-", Maya exclaimed, clutching her talisman.

Kristoph interrupted Maya with his wicked cackle, "Sorry sweetie but I don't think Nick's home right now..." Kristoph stared into the bright blue light that shot out from the Avatar's eyes. "...At least not completely." He leaned towards Phoenix "You know you want to. C'mon! DO IT! DROP ME! Complete the transformation, you've already forged evidence and now all you need to do is add a little bit of murder on your resume to become the next Kristoph Gavin! C'mon look at us, we're both freaks!"

"Nick don't listnen to him! You're not a killer!"

"Not yet." Kristoph added.

Maya placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder and pleaded, "Nick... Please... You're scaring me..."

Phoenix's eyes widened and then shut upon hearing Maya's words. The bright blue light emanating from his eyes died down as he regained control. Phoenix's breathing slowed and he opened his eyes to witness what he was about to do. Apalled with his actions, Phoenix brought Kristoph back onto the balcony and tossed him onto the floor. Phoenix then used his earthbending to bind Kristoph's hands and feet.

"Maya, I..." Phoenix stuggled to find words to express regret for his actions but before he could do so he was interrupted by the spirit medium flinging her arms around him, ensnaring him in a hug, letting him know he was forgiven.

"How disgustingly sweet." Kristoph's voice rang out as Phoenix and Maya broke apart and turned to see Kristoph sitting on the balcony's edge, with his hands and feet still bound together. "I won." Kristoph chuckled. "I made you lose control" he added before flinging himself over the balcony's edge. Phoenix ran over and looked over the edge to witness Kristoph's body plunge into the water.

Phoenix stared at his foes watery grave before he came to a sudden realization. "Thalassa!", he panicked and ran with Maya back into the room. His heart sank as he witnessed Apollo and Trucy weeping over their mother's corpse.

"I didn't mean it..." Apollo spluttered, "I was upset and I-I..." Apollo grabbed the cold hand of the body lying before them and buried his forehead in it, "I'm sorry, Mom".

"How many people does he have to hurt before he's satisfied?" Trucy sobbed.

Maya walked over to Trucy and wrapped her arms around her, allowing the young magician to weep into her shoulder. Phoenix walked over to Apollo and placed his hand on the young defense attorney's shoulder, with the other hand he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Detective Gumshoe's number in place of 9-1-1. He needed someone he could explain the whole story to...

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

**The Next Day**

Phoenix, Maya, Trucy, and Apollo walked in to the office, the lights were off with the only source of light being the sunlight that peered in through the window's blinds. It had been a long night as they all spent it being questioned by Gumshoe. All the facts were cleared and the only details that released to the press was the Kristoph assaulted the group, killed the singer Lamiroir, and killed himself by leaping off the twelfth floor into the water. No mention of Phoenix's or Kristoph's abilities.

"Maya, could you take Trucy upstairs. She needs her rest; it's been a long night." Phoenix asked as he removed his coat.

Maya complied and took Trucy with her upstairs. Phoenix placed his coat on the coat rack and looked over to Apollo, who was seated silently on the couch. Phoenix walked over and took a seat next to him. The pair remained silent, Phoenix wanted to say something of comfort but found himself at a loss for words.

"She was right," Apollo said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Those were my final words to her... 'She was right'... I said I hated her, Mr. Wright." Apollo continued. "She died thinking that I hated her."

"...Wait here." Phoenix said as he rose from his seat and made his way up the stairs.

Apollo sat alone on the couch, mentally berating himself for his overreaction. And worst of all; he still felt angry at her for abandoning him; it was a terrible feeling that he couldn't shake. Yet tears still fell from his eyes over the death of his mother.

"Apollo?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Apollo recognized the voice but couldn't believe it. He turned in his seat and saw Thalassa standing with Trucy before him, Thalassa was clad in Maya's clothes and wore her hairstyle but the voice and face definitely belonged to his mother. Thalassa and Trucy sat with Apollo on the couch and began to talk. Phoenix smiled to himself and walked back up the stairs to give the group some privacy.

Once he was upstairs in his room, Phoenix gazed at his own reflection. He reflected back on Kristoph's final words… _I made you lose control. _Kristoph was right, if it weren't for Maya snapping him out of his rage, Phoenix would've killed the man. And the worst part is; Phoenix wasn't in control. It's as if some outside force had taken control, powered by Phoenix's will and rage, and took charge of the situation. Phoenix didn't even remember everything; he remembered being angry and scared, he remembered saving Maya… And he remembered nearly becoming a murderer; he remembered the fear in Maya's eyes as she begged him to spare Kristoph. Phoenix stared down at his hands, the very hands that shot out a powerful burst of flame that disfigured Kristoph's face. He lost control of his abilities… and that scared him. What if he lost control again? What if he hurt Maya? What if he hurt Apollo? …What if he hurt Trucy? He couldn't risk that happening. He **wouldn't** risk that happening! He needed to find a way to get rid of this curse. And there was only one person who he knew could help. Phoenix grabbed his blazer and put it on without even buttoning it up. He needed to go talk to Miss Biefong, now.

"Nick?" A soft voice sounded from behind him.

Phoenix turned his head and saw Maya standing in the doorway, Thalassa had finished speaking with her kids and left Maya's body. The medium looked exhausted from the night's events; she nearly lost her life again tonight. If it weren't for his abilities she wouldn't be standing before him right now. He may believe that his abilities are more of a curse than a blessing, but he had to admit it, if it weren't for that curse he and Maya would be dead, and who knows if Kristoph would've stopped with them. Phoenix walked down the stairs to check out Trucy and Apollo.

Trucy was sound asleep on the couch and Apollo was getting ready to go home. Phoenix walked over to Apollo and placed his hand on the young defense attorney's shoulder. Apollo turned back and looked at Phoenix; his eyes were red from tears he had just shed.

"Why don't you take some time off, Apollo? You've been through a lot." Phoenix said.

Apollo stood in silence before he spoke, "You know Mr. Wright, for a good majority of my life my mind was filled with so many questions about the family I never had.…" Apollo paused before continuing "…And then I met these two people who taught me what it means to be a family. Sure, at first I thought that they were both crazy and I couldn't wait to get away from them. But as time passed I found myself becoming a part of them; I saw them every day, I spent Thanksgiving with them, went out with them, and recently I even spent Christmas with them. Soon enough I started thinking of them as my family. I had become attached to them despite their oddities… And I became a part of their family… The Wright Family…"

Phoenix smiled and gave Apollo a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Throughout my life I've come to realize something, Apollo. Blood doesn't make family." Phoenix said as he glanced towards Trucy. "I don't consider you family, kid. You** are** family."

"…Thank you, Mr. Wright. But… I need to sort things out on my own for a while… Everything that happened last night, it's a lot to take in."

"I understand."

"I'll be back, though… I promise."

"I know. And we'll be here waiting." Phoenix said with a smirk.

Apollo weakly returned the smile as he opened the door and left. Leaving to start his own journey.


	5. Book 1: Tides of the Turnabout

**Avatar: The Legend of Phoenix**

_Maya_: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. These are the elements that the Avatar controls and will use to set balance to the world. Nick may not see himself as Avatar material but I believe he can save us all.

_Edgeworth_: Previously on Avatar… Kristoph Gavin attacked Wright and his family using his new found bloodbending capabilities at the room where famous singer Lamiroir, who had just revealed to Mr. Justice his true heritage, was staying. After killing the performer Kristoph nearly killed Maya before Wright was consumed with a rage and brutally attacked Kristoph. Wright was stopped by Miss Fey before he finished Kristoph for good, satisfied that he pushed Wright over the edge Kristoph chose to end his own life by plummeting off of the building. After the entire ordeal, Apollo decided it was best for him to leave the Wright Anything Agency and pursue his own path parting with Wright on good terms...

**Book 1: Fire**

**Tides of the Turnabout**

_(C'mon Phoenix think!),_ Phoenix thought to himself as he hid behind a stone barricade he constructed on the outskirts of a pond. He was cold, exhausted, and drenched in water. Water relentlessly pounded against the stone barricade, weathering it away until it was ready to collapse. _(This guy's good and if I don't think of something fast I'm a goner!)_ Phoenix peered over his barricade to catch a glimpse of his opponent; an old, skinned man who was up there in age. The man's hairline was severely receded and lacked hair on the top of his head, whatever hair he had left however was long and white both on the sides of his head and on his chin.

"There's no use in hiding, young Avatar!" The man shouted as he shot forth a mighty stream of water that clashed against Phoenix's shielding. The rocky barrier began to crumble until it finally shattered and sent Phoenix tumbling back. "You're surrounded in MY element," the old man exclaimed as a burst of water slammed into Phoenix, knocking him to the ground. "Here in the water, Avatar, a waterbender is unstoppable." Phoenix struggled to raise himself as the water relentlessly pinned him to the ground. "A waterbender does not view water as an external element; instead the waterbender is one with the water."

_(It feels pretty external when it's pounding against my spine…),_ Phoenix thought to himself. As the man's footsteps crept closer to Phoenix, he began to grow more desperate in his attempts to free himself from the water's immobilizing grip. Phoenix then began to concentrate on the water pouring down on his spine, soon enough he began to take control of it. Once he was fully in control of the freezing water, Phoenix blasted it against his foe. However, his opponent mere thrust his palm forward and split the water straight down the middle thus thwarting Phoenix's efforts to gain the upper hand in the battle. _(Now that's just cheating…)_

"Excellent. Now you're getting a feel for how water works, Mr. Wright" The old man exclaimed with joy, "However, you put too much focus on raw power Mr. Wright. Water is flows with beauty and grace, not aggression." The water Phoenix had launched at the man began to revolve around the elderly man as he stroked his beard. Phoenix kept his guard up should the man proceed to launch another attack. Just as the man prepared to make his move, his stomach growled in hunger. "Well Mr. Wright, let's continue training after lunch. I could really go for a bowl of my wife's soup!" The water that the man was prepared to launch at Phoenix was dropped uselessly to the floor as the elderly man patted his stomach and walked back to the dry land. Phoenix grunted as he got up from the ground and popped his back cocking an eyebrow at the elder's odd behavior. However, he had to admit that this crazy old man did help his knowledge of waterbending grow.

The man lived in a cozy little cabin on the outskirts of Kurain Village. It was warm and inviting much like its owners. Inside the cabin Phoenix sat with the elderly man and his wife as they enjoyed a warm bowl of soup.

"You're quite the bender, Mr. Wright." The elderly man said, breaking the silence. Phoenix lifted his eyes from his soup and looked towards the speaker. "My sister was right, you are a fast learner." He added with a smile.

"Thanks." Phoenix replied modestly, looking back down to his soup. Under normal circumstances he would have attempted to carry the conversation forward, however, what occurred the night Kristoph attacked him and his family still flooded his mind with questions.

"Something troubling you, son?" The elderly man inquired.

"No Mr. Biefong… It's nothing." Phoenix answered. After answering Phoenix continued to stir his soup, deep in thought. "You're a waterbender right?"

"I'm the best waterbender I know!" Mr. Biefong replied.

"Harold, you're the only waterbender you know." The man's wife added.

"Details, details." Mr. Biefong replied.

"…Blood is technically water, right?" Phoenix continued. Before he could finish, Mr. Biefong dropped his spoon in his soup and pointed his finger sternly at Phoenix.

"Banish those thoughts from your head, son!" Mr. Biefong demanded "Bloodbending is a wicked, immoral technique that should never even be so much as mentioned! You understand me?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just that… Well," Phoenix paused before continuing "A bloodbender attacked my family the other day… I just wanted answers." Mr. Biefong's expression quickly changed from being stern to an expression of concern.

"Sweet Ami Fey… That's impossible." Mr. Biefong turned his chair to face Phoenix "Bending's only just coming back to existence, it's impossible for us to have a waterbender that advanced yet…"

"Maybe there's more out there Harold," Mr. Biefong's wife chimed in "Maybe bending's been back for some time and we just don't know it."

"The Avatar just came back, Carol!" Mr. Biefong responded "If bending did return in full force we'd know. We'd be seeing benders up the wazoo!"

"Maybe they're hiding." Carol stirred her soup a bit. "After all, the world doesn't know about you or Ellen yet."

"So… You really did face a bloodbender, didn't you?" Mr. Biefong asked Phoenix, who merely nodded in response. "Dear God, how'd you make it out alive?"

"I don't know." Phoenix looked down towards the soup again. "I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm grabbing him by the throat, threatening to drop him from the top floor of the building."

"You blacked out?" Mr. Biefong cocked an eyebrow.

"Completely; last I remember I was pinned to a wall, completely unable to move… Watching in horror as he murdered Trucy and Apollo's mother and threatened to kill Maya next." Phoenix replied still trying his hardest to remember what happened.

"The Avatar State." Mr. Biefong replied. Phoenix remained silent as he looked at Mr. Biefong, not comprehending what he had just said. "The Avatar State is activated when the Avatar is in extreme danger or during a state of extreme emotional distress. In the Avatar State you become the most powerful bender in existence… The spirit of the Avatar takes over your body and…"  
"Pushes me out." Phoenix said, finishing Mr. Biefong's sentence. "Leaving my body in the hands of some spirit who seems to be more than willing to kill."

"You have to understand that the Avatar has the authority to…"

"Maybe the Avatar does, but I don't. I'm not an executioner. I'm not some all-powerful authority passing down judgment… I'm Phoenix Wright, nothing more." Phoenix interrupted.

"You're also The Avatar, Mr. Wright." Mr. Biefong reminded "The Avatar isn't just a man; it's a guardian, a protector, a keeper of the peace. And don't tell me you never asked to be the Avatar because guess what? No one ever does. If you're the Avatar then you have a responsibility to do great things, son. We already have enough people turning a blind eye to the ever growing evil in this world… last thing we need is the Avatar doing that as well. You've been given great power, son… Do great things with it. Remember _you_ are the Avatar, the spirit's only going as far as you're willing to let it. "

The entire room remained silent after Mr. Biefong spoke. As Mr. Biefong and his wife just continued eating their soup as Phoenix's cellphone broke the silence. The cheery Steel Samurai ringtone that rang throughout the room drew a chuckle from Mr. Biefong.

"My kid loves that show." He chuckled to himself.

Phoenix pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it. Maya was calling him; she was with Trucy and Pearl at Fey Manor while Phoenix trained with Mr. Biefong. "Hello." Phoenix answered.

"Nick!" Maya's usual cheery voice sounded from the phone. "Are you done yet? We're gonna be late for the shindig!"

"The costume party?" Phoenix replied "Are you sure you're up to it? After all it was only a couple of days ago when you were held at knifepoint by a psychopath…"

"C'mon, it'll help take our minds off of things... All of our minds." Maya said referring to Trucy, who tragically witnessed the death of her true mother.

"…How's she holding up?" Phoenix asked.

"Surprisingly well, all things considered." Maya responded. "She's stronger than we give her credit for."

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Phoenix added.

"Just hurry up and get your butt down here, old man!" Maya said, quickly changing the subject. "How long are you going to keep us lovely ladies waiting?"

"I'll be right over." Phoenix chuckled before hanging up. "I'm afraid I have to get going, Mr. Biefong. I've learned a lot today, thank you." Phoenix bowed respectfully as Mr. Biefong wiped his mouth.

"It should be I thanking you, Mr. Wright." Mr. Biefong replied as he stood from his seat and bowed. "Not every bender can say they had the honor of training the Avatar. You'll do great things, Mr. Wright. I can feel it."

"Goodbye Mrs. Biefong, the soup was great." Phoenix added before grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Why am I the only one wearing a costume?" Phoenix griped inside the taxi cab as he adjusted the mask over his eyes. Phoenix wore a simple black mask that only covered his eyes and cheekbones along with a large blue trench coat.

"Well I'm going as a spirit medium and Trucy's going as a magician. See?" Maya replied as she smiled simultaneously with Trucy at Phoenix.

"And I couldn't go as a lawyer? ...Or at least a hobo." Phoenix added.

"Yeah but at least Truce and I's costumes look cool." Maya responded "Now speaking of cool, why aren't you wearing your fedora!?"

"Do I have to wear the hat? It stops the blood from flowing to my head." Phoenix commented. Maya merely responded with a glare. Phoenix sighed in submission as he placed the blue fedora on his head. "Happy?"

"I like it! You look very mysterious, Daddy!" Trucy beamed.

"I feel like a blue Hamburgler…" Phoenix replied as he looked out the window taking note of the major traffic.

"Sorry, road's blocked off." The cab driver said as he pulled out a newspaper. "We're gonna be here for a while…"

"I'll call Gumshoe and tell him we'll be late." Phoenix pulled his cell phone out from one the trench coat's many pockets. Phoenix cocked an eyebrow as he opened his cell phone, "Are you getting signal on your phones, girls?" Both Maya and Trucy pulled out their own cellphones and checked for signal. They shook their heads in response, "Weird, me neither…"

"Must be something wrong with the towers today." The cab driver commented.

"Any idea what the road's blocked off for?" Maya asked.

"No idea, but by the looks of it it's something important." The cabbie replied as he continued reading.

Phoenix looked out the window and saw several large trucks being escorted by what looked like military troops. "It does look…" Phoenix stopped mid-sentence once he saw the logo on the side of the trucks, it was the logo for none other than Granite Enterprises. "I'll be right back…" Phoenix said as he opened the cab door.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Something I have to check." Phoenix replied.

Phoenix left the cab and walked towards the barricade placed by the military to allow the Granite Enterprises trucks speedy passage. If Granite was involved, Phoenix wanted to keep an eye on it. Phoenix had quickly learned to distrust the powerful businessman after their last encounter. Somehow Granite learned Phoenix's secret and had sent a hit man to send him a message.

Phoenix approached the barricade and attempted to take off his hat before speaking to the officer watching the barricade, however the hat wouldn't budge. Phoenix sighed in defeat and just left the hat on.

"Excuse me, sir." Phoenix called out.

The officer turned back and cocked an eyebrow at Phoenix's costume, "What's with the outfit?"

Phoenix remembered just how ridiculous he looked in the costume Maya had made him wear, "I was on my way to a party…" He sighed before continuing "Anyways! What's with the trucks?"

"Military's picking up some new weapons Granite made for 'em." The officer looked at the trucks and adjusted his cap "The train engine was busted so the military had to settle with the trucks… You got the time?"

Phoenix looked at his watch, "Yeah… it's 2:36… Why?"

"Just making sure." The officer replied as he pulled out his radio. "Alright boys let's make it quick." He said into the radio.

Right on queue several helicopters flew in and began destroying the military convoys. Phoenix's eyes widened in horror as he watched the helicopters fire down at the troops; people screamed and abandoned their cars in a panic as they fled the scene attempting the get as far away from the destruction as possible. Phoenix joined the crowd and ran back to the cab where Trucy and Maya were trying to make their way to the front to make sure Phoenix was alright.

"Nick! What's going on!?"

"I don't know, just take Trucy and find somewhere to hide." Phoenix spoke quickly and urgently "I need to make sure everyone's alright."

"Are you insane!?" Maya grabbed hold of Phoenix's arm "We need to get out of here!"

"They need help." Phoenix replied.

"That's not your job!" Maya pleaded.

"Isn't it?" Phoenix responded.

Maya leaned closer to Phoenix and whispered "She's already lost her other parents, Nick. Don't make her lose another…"

"I won't." Phoenix grabbed Maya's hand as she released her grip on his arm. "I promise." Phoenix said as he ran off towards the chaos.

"Alright, rack 'em up!" The man who had posed as an officer removed his cap and threw it to the floor as he walked over the rubble to the truck and placed charges on the cargo doors. He waved towards the helicopter which then lowered down to a hover and people came down from the vehicle with assault rifles and began firing at any troops trying to get near the trucks. The others looked to him for further instructions signifying his authority. "Stand clear." The group's leader said as he walked away from the truck with his followers. The cargo doors to the truck exploded off, the leader smiled and walked onboard the truck and began opening the crates. Inside the crates were large metallic gauntlets, their leader smirked as he placed the gauntlet on his hand as his men formed a protective circle around him ready to fire at any soul who got close. "Alright, we got the goods start putting them on the helicopter and then we'll take…" He was then interrupted by the rattling of the truck. Remaining silent he kept a cautious eye out just in case the rattling was more than just your average Californian earthquake. A small thump came from outside the truck and he signaled his men to investigate. The men readied their arms and made their way outside the truck. Nothing. The area had already been evacuated and the only things remaining were the ruins of the army vehicles that had attempted to protect the cargo. Soon enough the sound of police sirens rushed through the air, the men decided to make their way back into the truck to finish their business. As one man prepared to step back into the truck a hand ripped out of the ground and dragged him into the earth, leaving only his head above the ground. Screaming and panicking the man pleaded for help as the other men began to open fire at the ground hoping to kill whatever captured their ally. The sound of bullets pounding against gravel rang out, soon enough they ceased firing and the dust settled yet the men never laid down their arms. Just then, a monstrous figure constructed of stone sprang forth from the ground and ran at the armed men.

The men began firing all they had at the creature but the bullets merely chipped the creature as they fell uselessly to the ground. The creature tackled one of the men into the earth, covering him in rocky restraints. The remaining man continued firing at the creature as it slowly stepped towards him. The man was firing at point blank range and was too terrified to move, the creature snatched the weapon out of his hands and threw it to the ground. The man fell to the ground, a cowering heap, ready to meet his end until a burst of concentrated light slammed into the creature's back and ripped off some of its rocky shell revealing what appeared to be blue fabric. Taking opportunity of this, the man ran off as far away as possible without looking back.

"Gutless coward," The team's leader said as he stepping out of the truck aiming the palm of the metal gauntlet at the creature "Some men just aren't cut out for this line of work, wouldn't you agree?" He asked the creature before firing another blast from the gauntlet into it. More and more of the creature's shell crumbled off until there was nothing left. Phoenix stood in the crumbled remains of his earthly armor cautiously backing away from the man's weapon. "Looks like our big bad monster's human after all. Now here I thought that stupid mask and trench coat you're wearing was costume enough, looks like you like to go all out though." Phoenix flung a chunk of earth at the man but it was quickly repealed by a blast from the gauntlet. "Interesting tech you got there, never heard of anything that could do that. Where'd you get your hands on it?"

"It was a gift." Phoenix dryly replied.

"Fair enough, I'll be sure to take a nice, long look at it when I loot it from your corpse." The man replied as he fired another shot at Phoenix. Phoenix quickly rolled out of the way and launched several chunks of earth at his opponent only for them to be shot down. Phoenix kicked three more at his foe; while his foe was busy firing down the projectiles Phoenix kicked a pillar of earth into the man's torso, knocking him to the floor. "Oh, so you like fighting dirty huh?" The man quickly grabbed hold of Phoenix's leg and sent an electric current through his body, flooring the Avatar. The man lifted Phoenix by the throat and tossed him into the truck; surrounded by the truck's metal interior Phoenix was unable to use his earthbending abilities. "No rocks for you to move in here." The man said as he stepped inside, aiming his gauntlet as Phoenix. Covered in a cold sweat, Phoenix used his eyes to search for something to fight against this man with. That's when he realized that the answer to his problem was dripping from his forehead. Wiping the sweat onto his hand, Phoenix froze the drops into tiny shards and fired them at the gauntlet causing the weapon to backfire and knock the man out of the convoy. Leaping out of the convoy, Phoenix flung a stone at a nearby fire hydrant causing it to leak water. Observing the damage done to the gauntlet, the man rose from the floor and scolded Phoenix, "Watch the merchandize, pal! I worked very hard to get my hands of this… What are you doing?" He asked noticing Phoenix's intense concentration on the fire hydrant.

"This." Phoenix replied as he ripped the water out of the hydrant and created a pillar with it, pinning the man to the floor much like how Mr. Biefong had done to him in their training.

"What the Hell!?" The man shouted as he was forced to the ground by a heavy stream of water pressing into his back.

"Weren't you taught not to take anything that wasn't yours?" Phoenix quipped as he walked over to the man and removed the gauntlet from his hand. "Now, I want you to stay here and think quietly about what you've done until the police arrive, Mister." Phoenix trapped the man's hands in the earth and stopped the water's pressure.

"Just who do you think you are!?" The man demanded fiercely.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours. Who do you work for?" Phoenix responded.

"Donald Flynn." The man replied.

"Who's that?" Phoenix asked.

"Me." The man replied. "I don't work for anyone but myself." Chains rattled and filled Phoenix's field of vision along with several locks. Psyche-Lockes and a lot of them. It looks like Mr. Flynn isn't as self-serving as he makes himself out to be.

"You're lying. Tell me who…" The sound of police sirens approached closer interrupting Phoenix's interrogation. He'd hate to leave this mystery unsolved but unless he wanted to spend hours in questioning he had to hightail it out of there and quickly. Just who did Donald Flynn work for? He may not know the answer but Phoenix had a pretty good hunch…

Huffing and puffing filled the dark alleyway as the criminal who had escaped the scene of the crime sat down to catch his breath. He witnessed unbelievable things there at the convoy, an unspeakable horror that destroyed their entire operation. He sat in silence as a black limousine pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and a chill went down his spine as cold, unfeeling eyes glared at him from inside the vehicle.

"M-Mr. Granite, sir." The man stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Get in the car." Granite replied. "You owe me."

The man stepped into car, his heart threatened to tear through his chest due to how hard it was pounding. "Look, Mr. Granite, we almost had the goods but…"  
"I'm not mad. Mr…?"

"A-Adams… Sir." Adams replied meekly.

"Adams. The deal was that I inform you with the location of my new weapons and supply you with the means of obtaining them, all in exchange for one favor. Do you really think I'll lose sleep over you not getting the weapons? Please. Military already paid me for them, so it never really mattered." Granite explained.

"But we didn't get the weapons. Something stopped us!" Adams responded.

"I know, I saw. This leads me to the next part of our deal… That favor you owe me." Granite grinned to himself.

"Maya!" Phoenix's voice ran throughout the office "Can you give me a hand here!?" Phoenix shouted as he struggled to remove the fedora from his head.

"Calm down you big baby, I'm coming." Maya replied and she walked over and took hold of the hat. "Ready? One… Two… and… Three!" She tugged with all her might and fell to the floor with the hat in her hand. "Gee Nick, we wouldn't be having this problem if you didn't have such a big head." Phoenix opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Trucy bursting into the room.

"Y'know, Daddy. This technically means you're a superhero!" Trucy added as Phoenix removed his mask.

"Don't be ridiculous." Phoenix replied.

"She's right Nick. Look at the facts; you have super powers, you have a costume that hides you most identifiable features, and let's not forget the awesome sidekicks." Maya added as she and Trucy both smiled simultaneously

"I was on my way to a costume party, Maya." Phoenix responded.

"I'm just saying that with that outfit you could totally be 'Avatar Man' if you wanted to." Maya teased.

Phoenix thought heavily on this as he looked down at the mask; Maya and Trucy may have been joking around but he did manage to bring a group of terrorists to justice before they could do anymore harm, before they could take any lives. Wasn't this his job? Wasn't this his duty as the Avatar? Maya may have been pulling his leg but maybe this was a way for him to do his job without putting his family at risk. After all, he had done it without a mask before and as a result an assassin nearly killed him. Phoenix smirked as he hung the trench coat on a hanger and placed it into the closet "I think 'The Avatar' will work just fine, Maya."


End file.
